<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between The Sky and You by SingingBlues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660346">Between The Sky and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingBlues/pseuds/SingingBlues'>SingingBlues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingBlues/pseuds/SingingBlues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an unknown future, his path was led to Giotto, the current boss of a mafia organisation who might be the only person to be able to help him return back to the past. But when everything was planned to happen from the beginning, Tsuna was forced to make an ultimate decision―to risk everything he had, or lose his life for eternity. Semi-AU, G27.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Giotto | Vongola Primo/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Happiness is like a butterfly; the more you chase it, the more it will elude you, but if you turn your attention to other things, it will come and sit softly on your shoulder...</em> <em>– Henry David Thoreau</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of Summer</strong>
</p><p>Tsuna yawned as he sat up on his bed, looking above as he peered at the time shop shown at the clock hung on the wall. It was currently seven in the morning. The brunette stared at the closed door blankly for a moment, trying to register the reality that the holidays were over and a new semester of his university had finally begun. Frankly speaking, he wasn't so looking forward to the starting of school. Thinking of the endless stack of homework and the endless detentions he would most likely from his teachers because he either forgot to do them, or because he screwed up badly was enough to make his head spin.</p><p>He was shocked that by his results, he could still enter a university. Well, it was all thanks to Gokudera who was a genius even though his temper was rather bad at times. Kyoko had also helped in his English as well. Ah, thinking of that kind and gentle golden-haired girl made him sigh in content. It was so blissful of him to know such a caring girl in his life. Tsuna closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, before he sighed again.</p><p>And Kyoko would be entering the same university as him! To think that there is such fate! Tsuna giggled to himself as he rolled on his bed and began fantasising sweet moments he was doing with his crush.</p><p>"Tsu-kun! Time to wake up and go to school!"</p><p>His mother was calling him downstairs. He had no reason to laze on his bed anymore. Sighing, Tsuna got out of bed reluctantly. After washing up, he took out the clothes he wanted to wear and began to dress up. He was happy to be able to wear his own clothes and go to school. He was sick of wearing uniforms, so it would be good for a change. Tsuna looked in the mirror as he combed his hair, a smile appearing on his face.</p><p>"Tsu-kun!"</p><p>"Coming!" Tsuna shouted, grabbing his bag by his chair as he rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping down in the process, but he "danced" through the stairs and managed to reach the floor perfectly. The brunette heaved a sigh of relief, grinning proudly at his agility and reflexes. He walked into the dining table, seeing the food placed in front of him.</p><p>"Come and eat quickly. You are going to be late for school," Tsuna's mum, Nana, spoke from the basin. Tsuna pulled the chair and sat down, taking the chopsticks in his hand as he took up an egg roll and popped it into his mouth. The food melted inside instantly. He couldn't help but shiver in happiness.</p><p>"Your food is the best, Kaa-san," The brunette said.</p><p>"You flatter me, Tsu-kun," She gasped in slight embarrassment, smiling. He smiled back, finishing his breakfast.</p><p>"Are you going, Tsu-kun?" His mother went to the porch and handed him his lunch box. Tsuna took it and walked out of the door, stepping onto the street.</p><p>"I'm going now."</p><p>"Have fun!" She shouted from the door. Tsuna turned and began walking to the school. He could see the same Chihuahua standing at the gates which had scared the hell out of him for the few years. Though he had finally got used to the fierce barks and was not as frightened as before, he still did not really like it. The brunette quickened his steps as he walked by the household, trying his best to block out the piercing barks ringing painfully in his ears.</p><p>He then reached the bridge which he would always walk past whenever he was going to his high school in the early years. In those days, he, Gokudera and Yamamoto would always cross this bridge as they were walking their way back to their homes. Sometimes Ryohei, Kyoko's brother, would join them occasionally. He could still remember the hearty conversations, the quarrels between Yamamoto and Gokudera, mostly started Gokudera simply because he could not stand how simple minded and naïve Yamamoto was. Tsuna always had to be the mediator and stopped them before something bad happened.</p><p>Now, everything had all become a memory. Yamamoto had gone to a sports school. Gokudera had returned back to Italy for his private matters. Although he was glad he wasn't involved in any of their disputes, he was starting to miss their voices and their bickers surrounding him every day, but there would eventually be a time when all of them would choose their own paths to move on. It made him slightly sad and lonely.</p><p>Tsuna reached the bus stop. There were so many people–students, office ladies and businessmen–waiting for their buses. He wondered whether he could even board one. He stood beside a rubbish bin as he took out his phone to check for any messages. His eyes lit up as he saw a message from Kyoko.</p><p>
  <em>I will be waiting at the school gates for you, Tsuna-kun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoko.</em>
</p><p>A smile was threatening to form at his lips. It was his first time Kyoko was waiting at the school gates for him. <em>For him. </em>The brunette looked up and peered at the roads, silently urging for the bus to come quickly so that he could reach on time. He did not want her to wait for him for too long.</p><p>After a few minutes, his bus finally came. To his great dismay, many teenagers were rushing up to the front, wanting to board the bus. Tsuna tried squeezing himself forward, but no matter how hard he tried pushing his way into the crowd, he would always be pushed out. He frowned in frustration. He was small-built, so why couldn't he squeeze himself inside? Tsuna bit his lip and tried forcing himself in, but an arm came out of nowhere and elbowed his chin. He gasped as he fell out, crashing into another person standing behind him.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" He turned around and apologised profusely. He did not want to offend anyone on his first day of school. As Tsuna turned and looked over his shoulders, he was slightly taken aback by the stunning looks of a student who was probably his senior, though he wasn't sure whether he was studying in the same university. That person was tall-built and had a rather slender body. In simple terms, he was gorgeous for a teenager. Most importantly, that pair of cerulean eyes gave off a strange yet alluring aura which attracted him instantly.</p><p>What a beautiful stranger. Who was he?</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Tsuna couldn't help but blushed. He nodded his head in a daze, not knowing how to react all of a sudden. His heart beat so fast and his mind was totally blank. If he did not catch this bus, he would surely be late for school! Not to say that Kyoko was still standing there waiting for him!</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a light push. Brown eyes widened slightly as he stumbled, his right foot stepping up the stairs of the bus in coincidence. Not able to figure out why he could somehow get into the bus, he followed the people up the vehicle quickly, standing at the narrow space between the seats as he gripped onto the pole tightly. The doors closed as the bus finally set off. He peered at his watch in anxiety, wondering whether he would be able to reach on time. Should he text Kyoko to go to her class first? He was unwilling to take out his phone.</p><p>Tsuna squirmed slightly at the tight space between him and the students. Maybe it would be a good time to go to school early next time. He looked up, seeing that all of them had blank expressions. Some were staring at the scenery, while others were listening to their music, their minds wandering into another world. It was deadly silent throughout the whole trip. He wished that there was someone talking. The silence reminded him more about the memorable days he spent together with his friends in the past.</p><p>He wished that everything would not change. He wished that everyone would still be together with him. Somehow, it seems as though everything returned back to square one–back to the time when he was alone and had no friends as all. Through this silence, he could feel the loneliness slowly coming back to him. He wasn't ready to face the reality yet.</p><p>"...I would be free around five in the evening, right after my lessons..."</p><p>In this silence, he could hear someone talking softly within the hordes of people squeezing in the bus. His voice was low, but the soft tone he used was light and gentle. Tsuna wondered whether he was someone who had a kind personality. He knew he was stereotyping, and one cannot judge a book by its covers just by the way he spoke, but somehow, he couldn't help but think of that.</p><p>"...dinner? Sure. At your place as usual?"</p><p>Was that his girlfriend calling him? Tsuna thought back to his crush, Kyoko, whom he liked for almost two years. Yet he still did not have the courage to confess to her. It was so pathetic. He was already eighteen, yet he did not have experience of dating a girl.</p><p>"...I love the spaghetti that you made. It is delicious. Alright then..."</p><p>Somehow, he was a little jealous of him and the loving feeling he shared with the person he was currently talking, who might be his girlfriend. He too, wanted to visit his girlfriend's house and try her homemade food. If it were Kyoko, the food would be heavenly. Tsuna imagined the scene when he and Kyoko were cooking their meals together, drowned in their laughter and a few occasion of teases and playing between each other. His heart thumped hardly at his ribcage, and he wished all of this would come true.</p><p>"...see you later. Bye."</p><p>The conversation ended, and so was his hopeless imagination. The bus slowed down, entering the business district. The university could be sighted just by a few metres away. The brunette clutched the straps of his bag, feeling slight nervous. He hoped that it would go well for his first day. He did not want to screw everything up just like what he did in his elementary and high school.</p><p>The bus stopped at the bus stop and opened the doors. Now he felt himself being pushed forward as the people were squeezing themselves towards the exit, wanting to get off as soon as possible. He stumbled out of the bus as he stood on the street, breathing heavily. Tsuna began to run, taking note of the school gates to see if Kyoko was still there.</p><p>"Tsuna-kun!" She shouted to him. Tsuna smiled as he waved to her. Luckily she was still there.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late!" He panted between breaths as he stopped in front of her. Kyoko shook her head.</p><p>"We are not late yet. Let's go!" He nodded his head. The two of them walked inside the school gates. A strong scent of jasmine filled the whole large space which looked like a big garden, surrounded by sakura trees and bushes of flowers. There was a water fountain situated in the middle of the pathway which connected the school gates to the entrance of the school. Loud chatters could be heard from students flocking in, and the two of them hurried inside, not wanting to be late for their class.</p><p>"Oh, you are here, Giotto! It's so rare of you to be late!"</p><p>He heard a shout. Tsuna looked up, seeing a student his senior waving at someone as he rushed down the stairs. He was slightly curious on who he was calling out to, but due to the large crowd heading in the same direction, he had no choice but to follow the crowd, lest he wanted to be pushed out of their way again.</p><p>As they entered the school, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the surroundings - the lights, portraits hanging at every corner of the school, and the structure of the whole building. The feeling he got was definitely different from when he was still in high school. It felt so refreshing and so new from his past. Somehow, he was convinced that his school life wouldn't be as bad as the times in the past.</p><p>"Where's our class?"</p><p>"First floor. Probably...just after the turn at the administration office," Kyoko answered, pointing at the administration office in front of them. As they turned and walked through the corridor, they peered at the numbers of the classrooms and finally reached theirs. They found seats at the corner from the last third row and sat down, catching their breaths. Tsuna took his books and notebook out, spreading on his desk. As he stared at the thick layers of pages he had to read for the next few months, he let out a long sigh, hoping that he would manage to survive through this semester.</p><hr/><p>Tsuna continued shaking his head, accompanied by a series of sighs. Kyoko sat beside him, wondering what she could do to help ease his worries.</p><p>"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. It's only the first day of school."</p><p>"But! I cannot even understand what the teacher was saying in the morning!" Tsuna wailed, eating the bento his mother had prepared for him. He had tried to be interested in the lessons, opening his eyes as wide as possible to keep himself awake. However, the knowledge that the teacher taught them somehow had its own way of escaping from his other ear before he could absorb them. To add on to his embarrassment, he could not answer all the questions asked by his teachers for the whole morning!</p><p>He munched the grilled chicken in his mouth as he stared at the table in depression. It did not come out what he expected to be.</p><p>"I will teach you if you don't know," Kyoko said, biting the bread in her hands. Tsuna almost jumped in joy, only to stiffen for a few seconds, before he sighed again. When was he going to stop depending on Kyoko? As his boyfriend (proclaimed), he should be letting her depend on him, not the other way round! How could he be so weak?</p><p>"No...it's okay..." The brunette said in slight hesitation, wondering what was his next way out. If he rejected her option, he somehow had to find one. Without someone to teach him, he had a hunch that he would fail very badly. After all, it was thanks to his friends that he was able to enter this university.</p><p>"Eh, isn't this Sasagawa Kyoko? And...Dame Tsuna?"</p><p>He stiffened at the familiarity of his nickname in high school which had disappeared ever since he graduated. He thought everything would end at that time, and no one would mention his embarrassing moments and that embarrassing name he did not want to hear. Great, <em>it </em>had to come out at this timing.</p><p>He and Kyoko turned around to see a small group of guys coming over. It turned out to be Yagiri Jinnai, Kamiya Daichi and Nakamura Tatsuya, and they had been in his class for the whole three years in high school. The brunette turned around and shaded his face, wondering why of all people, he had to meet this three of them in the university.</p><p>"Hey, how are you all these days?" Kyoko asked politely with a smile.</p><p>"Everything is still normal. By the way, why is that Dame Tsuna here?"</p><p>Great. Can they stop calling him <em>that</em>?</p><p>"He enrolled into this university and got in," She answered, frowning slightly. The three guys just gaped at her with widened eyes, before they burst out into loud laughter, earning many stares and attention from the rest of the people in the cafeteria.</p><p>"Wh-What...What...What...You have...got...to be kidding!" Tatsuya gasped and patted his chest as he continued to roar in laughter, thinking that this was the funniest joke he ever heard on Earth. Tsuna shot a glare at them in anger. Even though he might be stupid in everything, nothing was impossible as long as he put effort into it. He did work extremely hard in the final examinations, and they just denied it immediately?</p><p>"...Are you serious?" Daichi asked, seeing Tsuna's angry face. He opened his mouth and was about to explain when he was cut off by another series of laughter which seems to be endless. Kyoko was staring at him worriedly, wanting to do something to stop this. The brunette slowly closed his lips, flushing in extreme embarrassment at the meaningless ruckus they were currently making. It was supposed to be something that was over–something in the past. They brought it up as though it was nothing– that in their lives, such occurrences were just necessary to make their lives more interesting. He lowered down his head, tears forming at his eyes as he wished he could disappear at once.</p><p>"Shouldn't all of you be eating? The school bell is going to ring any time soon." The laughter stopped abruptly by a voice coming from behind. Tsuna blinked in slight astonishment at the sudden silence, before he turned around, seeing a group of seniors sitting on the bench, staring at them. One of them was strangely giving a smile, another senior who had dark maroon hair and a distinct scar at the side of his face was giving a death glare as though he wanted to chase away everyone. The senior with black hair was mumbling something about "to the extreme!" while the senior with bleached hair was extremely emotionless and very calm at this situation.</p><p>"You, shut up! You are disturbing our lunch!" The one giving the death glare pointing at Daichi and snapped. Daichi shut his mouth obediently and backed away, hiding behind his two friends. Tatsuya and Jinnai weren't too willing to be standing in front of them either.</p><p>"Stop that, G. You are scaring them." The one giving the strange smile said. The red-haired guy slowly turned and glared hardly at him.</p><p>"The hell is your problem?"</p><p>"Ah, and it starts again."</p><p>"What did you just say, Alaude?"</p><p>"You must be committed TO THE EXTREME!"</p><p>Tsuna couldn't help but shiver, terrified. Who exactly were they? That redhead was acting like a gang leader, but the worse thing was, that smiling guy just continued smiling as though nothing serious had happened. Normal people would be so frightened till they could not utter a single word, just like that three people who looked so pale that they would faint any moment, but he showed a very calm face, not shaken by his death threats. It looked like the red-haired guy gave up as well, turning his head to focus his glare at the three of them.</p><p>"And you. Why the hell are you laughing so loudly in school?" G asked fiercely.</p><p>"I...it was...it was..." Poor Daichi was shaking so much that he was about to fall any moment. Tsuna was trying to force back a smug grin from forming at his lips. Although it was bad laughing at people's misery, sometimes they really deserved it.</p><p>"Okay, stop this, G. I just want to tell you that it's not right laughing at people's past. You wouldn't want it to happen on you right?"</p><p>His eyes widened. Tsuna looked around for that person who was talking, but his view was blocked by the fierce red-haired guy. He did not have the guts to stand up and have a clearer look at him. It would be best to stay here until the tension had died down.</p><p>At this moment, the school bell rang. Everyone stood up, preparing to go back to class. The three cowards had probably fled the moment they heard the bell. The heavy tension which last for a few minutes finally died down. Kyoko nudged him at his shoulders, telling him silently to go back to class. Tsuna nodded his head as he kept his empty lunch box and stood up. As he was about to go, he looked up, his eyes slowly went wide at the first person he saw.</p><p>It was that beautiful stranger.</p><p>Was he the one who said it?</p><p>His heart pounded at his chest. Tsuna looked away, flushing red. He could not explain the wild beats of his heart reacting to his overflowing emotions, especially towards a stranger he met for the first time. Well, it might be due to his beautiful features which had never failed to make his heart skip a beat. At this, Tsuna blushed again. He shook his head vigorously. He had been blushing unconsciously, and this had to stop. That person was just a stranger, and worse, he was a guy!</p><p>"Tsuna-kun." He snapped out of his thoughts. The brunette turned to the golden-haired girl who was showing a guilty expression.</p><p>"Kyoko-chan?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I did not stop them just now. They were wrong to laugh at you. I mean, they doubted that you have the ability to come to a university. I cannot believe that!" She said in slight anger. Tsuna couldn't help but smile, feeling a warm feeling lingering at his chest. Having Kyoko's concern was more than enough for him to forget about today's incident.</p><p>"It's okay. Part of it is true. Without you, Gokudera and the others, I wouldn't...be able to come to the university today," He said. Kyoko just remained silent. Tsuna bit his lip and let out a weak smile. Although he was slightly furious at their words, he had to admit that it was slightly impossible for him to go to the university just by his own hardworking. In the past, he always thought that it was fortunate of him to be surrounded by people who helped him up till today. However, as time passed by, he began to realise that this blissful feeling was starting to burden him slightly. His uselessness was just causing other people's convenience. It showed so clearly just how incompetent he was.</p><p>"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked in uncertainty.</p><p>"I'm alright," He replied softly. Tsuna stared hardly at his empty lunch box, his hand gripping at the sides of it tightly. He could not tell her how terrible he was feeling right now. Until now, what had really changed? His friends had gone separate ways, but other than that, everything was still the same. He was still the same person who couldn't understand anything, couldn't do anything, and needed someone to help him out in the end.</p><p>He was still the Dame Tsuna.</p><hr/><p>After school, Tsuna slowly walked to the bus stop. As he stopped by the noticeboard which had all the bus numbers listed down and details where the buses would go, he let out a soft sigh. It seems that the first day wasn't a productive day. He still couldn't understand the lessons taught for the rest of the afternoon, not to mention that embarrassing and humiliating moment in his life when he met his high school classmates who said out his embarrassing name in front of the whole school.</p><p>At this, he let out another sigh. This was just so depressing.</p><p>Though something different had occurred. He had met that beautiful stranger twice by coincidence. He was sure that beautiful stranger was just there to help him out, but he couldn't dismiss a thought in his head that he would always appear whenever he needed help, as though the two of them were fated to meet each other...</p><p><em>Eeewwwaaahhh, what was that! </em>Tsuna gawked and shivered at that. It sounded as though he was some girl in shoujo mangas. He was a guy! Why was he behaving like this? He was supposed to like Kyoko only! This was just plain disgusting!</p><p>After a few minutes, the bus came. He was able to board with ease, since he was standing at the front. The brunette tapped his card and scanned around the place, before he took the seat at the last corner of the bus. Many students were starting to come in as well, and soon, the whole transport was loaded with people, just like what happened in the morning. He could hear the doors closing and the rumbling of the engines as the bus started to move.</p><p>His eyes stared outside the windows, peering at the scenery and the buildings passing by as the vehicle moved along the busy road. Soft strands of his light-brown hair brushed across his eyes, and his hand reached up and brushed them away gently. As he did that, he looked across the bus, his eyes landing onto someone familiar. Brown eyes widened in shock at the blonde whom he had met just now.</p><p>It was that beautiful stranger!</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. The blonde was standing, his hand holding the railing while his other hand was gripping lightly onto his sling bag hung at his shoulder. Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off him. He wondered how tall he was, which year he was in, where he lived, why did he always appear in front of him...</p><p>Who was he? Who was this beautiful stranger?</p><p>The bus stopped. He heard the doors opening, and several students squeezed through to alight. The blonde leaned in slightly to allow the others to walk to the exit. The brunette then noticed that the girl who was sitting beside him looked down in slight embarrassment, a slight tinge of red seen at her face. Tsuna blinked for a few times, wondering what he had just seen. Somehow, he wasn't really comfortable seeing this.</p><p><em>...what? </em>He thought. It was slightly wrong to think that way either. The brunette dismissed the idea immediately and turned to stare outside the window instead.</p><p>The doors closed and the bus continued to move on.</p><p>After a few minutes, he could not help but avert his gaze, wanting to take a glimpse at that beautiful stranger, but to his disappointment, the blonde wasn't standing there anymore. Tsuna lifted his head and peered around, searching for the blonde. He then found him again, but this time, he was sitting beside that girl who blushed at his previous action! The girl was still blushing, but it seems that he did not notice.</p><p>His fingers twitched, and a sudden unbearable feeling rushed within him. There was no reason to feel this way. They were just strangers. He just helped him whenever he needed help. But...that was it? Their relationship was just merely to "help each other"? There was...nothing more he could do to get to know more about him?</p><p>Tsuna gripped the straps of his bag tightly. Although he was a person who was a coward and would avoid anything which would get him into trouble, for the first time, he wanted to get to know about a person whom he did not know at all. That blonde might have a dangerous past, and it definitely wouldn't be good hanging out with him when his friends were rather violent. Thinking of that red-haired guy acting like a hooligan already frightened the hell out of him, not to mention that his appearance looked so similar to his.</p><p>He stared at him. He stared at the soft strands of his bright orange hair fluttering lightly in the wind. As the brunette looked down at his books placed in his lap, Tsuna wondered what was actually happening to him. He could not believe that images of Kyoko which he always thought of every single day, even in his dreams, were gradually leaving his head, only to be replaced by the tall slender body and blue cerulean eyes belonging to that beautiful stranger...</p><p>The bus finally reached his neighbourhood. Tsuna pressed the bell and got out of his seat, squeezing himself to the exit doors. The bus was not as packed as before. As the vehicle slowly came to a stop and opened the doors, he alighted and began walking back to his home.</p><p>"Ouch." Due to his clumsiness, he bumped onto someone and tripped slightly, dropping the books he was holding. He mumbled an apology and bent down, picking up the books. As he was about to take the last one lying on the floor, a hand reached down and took up the book. Tsuna blinked in slight bewilderment, before he looked up.</p><p>Brown eyes slowly widened, shocked.</p><p>The beautiful stranger whom he met at the bus stop in the morning and helped him at the cafeteria was now standing in front of him, holding the last book in his hand. The brunette slowly stood up, standing just a few metres across him.</p><p>"We meet again," Giotto said with a smile. Tsuna said nothing and just stared at him in astonishment. They just stayed there, with the accompaniment of the wind as yellow leaves fluttered lightly onto the ground.</p><p>And that was the beginning of summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Giotto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment."―Kurt Vonnegut</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Giotto</strong>
</p><p>"We meet again," The blonde said with a smile. Tsuna did not what to say. It was their second time meeting at the bus stop, and they always met under unexpected circumstances. The brunette bowed slightly in gratitude as he handed him the book that he dropped.</p><p>"You live around here?" The blonde asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna answered with a stutter. He couldn't explain why he was so nervous. It was even worse than his first day of school.</p><p>"I see. Want to walk with me? I don't live here, but I am about to go and see a friend of mine," He said with a smile. Tsuna just nodded his head in silence, before he realised what he had just done. The brunette just stared in slight horror as the blonde took it as a yes and began walking ahead. He sighed, having no choice but to walk together with him.</p><p>"Where do you live?" The beautiful stranger asked, his cerulean eyes twinkling beautifully in the sunlight. He wondered whether he had noticed that his eyes always had a strange yet bright glimmer of light which could attract anyone with an instant.</p><p>"Namimori," Tsuna replied. He still felt awkward with him, but he was slowly getting used to it. They walked past an empty phone booth, approaching his previous high school he attended, Namimori High. He peered at the school, feeling a little nostalgic. How had it been after he graduated? Was Hibari-san still there as the leader of the disciplinary committee?</p><p>"Do you study here?" The blonde asked in curiosity. Tsuna turned to him in slight astonishment.</p><p>"U-Uh...yeah..."</p><p>The beautiful stranger smiled and chuckled. Tsuna looked away, forcing back a blush which was threatening to appear on his face.</p><p>"Do you miss the days in this school?"</p><p>Tsuna nodded his head solemnly. He wondered how everyone was doing. He couldn't forget the days he had spending together with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari-san, Kyoko, Haru and the others. Every single day spent in Namimori High was nothing but danger. He had to keep Gokudera and Yamamoto from fighting, avoid his classmates who would tease him using his nickname 'Dame Tsuna' every time they saw him, and he always had to be alert on the sudden appearance of Hibari-san who would flash out his tonfas as his weapons to punish students who did not follow school rules and disrupt the peace in Namimori. Every day was simply a mess, and no matter how bad it was, Tsuna still missed those days which were filled with excitement and fear.</p><p>The brunette then noticed the silence between the two of them.</p><p>"Sorry..." He muttered softly, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"Why do you apologise?" The blonde asked in slight curiosity.</p><p>"Because...I wasn't that eloquent..." The brunette muttered softly.</p><p>There was silence, before he heard soft laughter coming from the beautiful stranger. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at him in slight displeasure.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"No, no. Just...you don't need to be so formal when you are talking to me." The blonde cleared his throat and said. He flushed in embarrassment, realising that he was the one who was causing the awkwardness between the two of them. Tsuna glanced at him, liking the soft, bubbly laughter from his deep voice vibrating at his throat. It sounded so melodious―like the voice singing the chorus of a particular song.</p><p>"What is your name?" The blonde turned and asked.</p><p>Tsuna blinked, stunned for a few seconds.</p><p>"Sawada...Tsunayoshi."</p><p>He did not like his name. It sounded so girlish. His mother said that he looked very cute when he was born, thus the name was created for him. He wasn't really pleased with the compliment. It only made worse when his classmates teased him for having such a girlish name to fit his girlish character. Everyone said that, because he couldn't ride a bicycle even when he reached ten, and he always hung out with girls only. And they kept calling him stupid and that famous name 'Dame Tsuna' which followed him for over five years. And...</p><p>"What a nice name for you."</p><p>Brown eyes slowly widened. Tsuna looked up at the blonde who stopped by the roadside as a car was coming over. As he walked over to him, the blonde stretched out his hand and smiled.</p><p>"My name is Giotto. Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>His voice sounded so beautiful while calling his name. A warm feeling fluttered across his chest, and his heart beat wildly in response. It was his first time he received such a compliment, and he did not feel this happy for the past eighteen years of his life. Even though they were strangers (or should they be called acquaintances since they exchanged names?), he addressed him by his own name directly.</p><p>"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?"</p><p>"No, nothing!" He exclaimed and took his hand, shaking it. It was slightly stupid of him to feel elated at this kind of thing. The two of them crossed the road, continuing to walk along the empty pavement in the quiet neighbourhood.</p><p>"Uh, Giotto-san..."</p><p>"Just call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi," Giotto said. The brunette blushed a little and nodded his head.</p><p>"Giotto, where does your friend live?" He asked.</p><p>"Hmmm. She lives near the Namimori shopping district," Giotto replied.</p><p><em>'Perhaps, her girlfriend?' </em>He wondered, before he started frowning in slight absurd. Why would he come out with such a ridiculous thought all of a sudden?</p><p>"Then where do you live, Giotto?" Tsuna asked in curiosity.</p><p>"I live around Shinjuku. It's quite far away from here, though I always like to come here occasionally. The scenery here is really beautiful," Giotto responded, looking at the trees and the greenery surrounding them. Tsuna wished that the blonde could come here often, and after a few seconds, slapped himself inwardly to stop thinking this way.</p><p>They were reaching the bridge, and Tsuna knew they had to part ways. Namimori shopping district was just right ahead, and his home was at the opposite road. The two teenagers gradually stopped at the middle of the bridge, and he was feeling reluctant to part with him and walk his way home alone once again. The constricting pain from the loneliness and the pining for his friends began to come back to him once again.</p><p>"Well, I guess we have to part here. My home is at...the opposite direction," Tsuna said in slight hesitation, pointing the other way.</p><p>"I see..." Giotto said as he peered at the direction where his home was, his cerulean eyes narrowing in...reluctance? A faint smile then formed on his lips.</p><p>"See you in school then, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>He really did not want to part ways with the blonde right now. Tsuna almost wanted to come out with some excuse to walk with him over to the Namimori shopping district. He wouldn't have much things to do at home anyway. Furthermore, he could just show him around the neighbourhood!</p><p>The brunette was about to raise his suggestion when he stopped, his eyes widening in slight astonishment. Why was he thinking this way? They were just merely acquaintances right? It was only coincidence that they met at the bus stop. There should be no more reason for them to meet again...right?</p><p>"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, noticing that something was wrong. Tsuna just smiled and shook his head.</p><p>"See you...in school." His voice was as soft as a whisper, almost inaudible, but he was sure that Giotto caught what he said. Cerulean eyes widened slightly, before the blonde slowly stepped forward, his hand reaching out to his face. Brown eyes slowly widened as the warm hand touched his face gently, his slender fingers entangled with his soft brown strands at his ears as he caressed the his cheek gently. The brunette froze in place, shivers travelling down his spine as his senses were jolted at the intense gaze of his cerulean eyes studying his every movement.</p><p>"G-Giotto?"</p><p>Giotto blinked, before redrawing his hand seconds later. He had an astonished look on his face, as though he shouldn't have done something. Tsuna blinked as his hand pressed on his tightening chest, wondering what this suffocating feeling was, and just how long he held his breath before the blonde redrew himself? He turned away, touching his burning cheeks as he tried to hide the fierce blush coming to his face. His heart thumped loudly, beating faster at each second.</p><p>"Sorry, Tsunayoshi, I..."</p><p>"It's okay! Um, I have to go! See you in school tomorrow!" Tsuna rushed through his words and took off immediately, not waiting for his reply. He was currently too embarrassed to talk to the blonde, his mind only filled with that particular moment when he touched his face out of a sudden. The brunette breathed deeply as he slapped his heated face, telling himself to forget. Giotto was just doing it out of a whim, and it meant totally nothing to him. Furthermore, they were both guys! What the hell was he expecting from it?</p><p>He reached his house and pushed the gates, walking inside. His mum was outside, hanging the wet clothes to dry them under the afternoon sun.</p><p>"Oh, Tsu-kun! You are back! How's school today?"</p><p>He almost said that it was the worst day ever. He was first laughed at by his high school friends who coincidentally enrolled into the same university as he was. Secondly, he got to know a very beautiful man by the name of Giotto who looked very charming in all ways. Was he even privileged to be saved by him when he was being humiliated by that bunch of bastards? And...</p><p>Images of his hand touching his face surfaced. Tsuna bit his lip, flushing red in embarrassment.</p><p>"Tsu-kun? Are you alright? Your face is red," His mum asked in concern as she went over and touched his forehead. Surprisingly, he did not feel awkward when it was his mum who was touching his face. He shook his head, trying to forget what had happened earlier on. Why did he react that way when it was Giotto who was doing that to him?</p><p>"I'm going back to my room," He said, heading to the stairs and walked up. The brunette entered his room and closed the door behind him, before he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Although the school this year was more quiet and lonelier than the past, but this was really unexpected.</p><p>
  <em>...unexpected?</em>
</p><p>Brown eyes widened as Tsuna sat up immediately, slightly shocked. This idea just came out of nowhere and frankly, it frightened him a little. His mind switched off and everything was blank instantly. The brunette grimaced slightly as he held his shirt tightly, not able to explain the anxiousness he was getting. What was it that was making him extremely nervous and uneasy? He could not explain but somehow, this disturbing feeling just settled onto him, making him rather uncomfortable.</p><p>His phone vibrated all of a sudden. Tsuna snapped out of it as he went over and took it up. His face lit up at the text message that he received. Yamamoto asked him whether he was free to come out and meet up with him. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since the two of them met up to have a casual chat between themselves. Tsuna smiled as he grabbed his keys and went out of his room.</p><hr/><p>"Sorry, I'm late," Giotto said as he opened the door.</p><p>"It's okay. You arrive earlier than I expected. I thought that you would be lost on your way here," She replied with a soft chuckle. The blonde made a face as he stepped into the living room, seeing her facing the television which was currently broadcasting a concert from a particular rock band. Giotto put his things down on the table and approached her quietly. As his hand was about to reach her shoulder, she spoke.</p><p>"Are you seducing me, Giotto?"</p><p>Giotto gave a light smirk as he twirled her soft brown strands with his index finger. He leaned in a little closer to her ear and whispered softly.</p><p>"What if it is?"</p><p>The woman turned around and reached out to grab him, but she was seconds late as Giotto dodged and stepped away quickly before she could do anything to him. Black eyes narrowed in annoyance at his playfulness and Giotto couldn't help but chuckle softly in amusement as he went over and sat down on a chair at the dining table.</p><p>"Damn, can you be more serious?" She muttered as she stood up and walked to him.</p><p>"No. I thought you really fell for it, Gloria," Giotto said, and she stiffened slightly by his words which had somehow hit on the nail. She then regained her calm composure seconds later and sighed, before she headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"I will prepare dinner now. Just sit here and wait, Giotto."</p><p>He could hear the soft sizzles of the frying pan from his current position. Giotto peered at the numerous amount of cigarettes dumped in the ash tray and could somehow guess what was in her mind which made her so frustrated that she had to smoke so much to distract herself. The blonde took out his phone as he browsed on the latest news. He stopped at a particular news and began frowning as he read the details.</p><p>"What are you doing, Giotto?" Gloria asked from the kitchen.</p><p>"Nothing. Hurry up and cook! I'm hungry!" Giotto whined in an extreme way which wasn't himself at all. He could imagine the bizarre expression Gloria would make when she heard that. The blonde tapped his feet on the floor lightly, fighting back the urge to go into the kitchen and see her face. He wondered whether it would scare her off. Giotto smiled. Teasing people was always his habit. It just made everything so intriguing.</p><p>A certain brunette appeared in his mind. Giotto slowed down his scrolling on his phone screen, remembering the moments he spent with someone he totally did not know. Normally he would not be acquainted with any strangers unless necessary, but this was...different. He had nothing that he needed to be alerted for. He had no signs of motives at all. He was in all smiles and did not hide anything through his emotions.</p><p>That person was too...pure. Somehow, he was very interested in him.</p><p>A few minutes later, Gloria came out with two plates of spaghetti. She handed clean table utensils to him and he received it gratefully. She then switched on the glass lights at the dining area and the two of them began to eat.</p><p>"Giotto..."</p><p>"Hmm, nice..." He muttered, eating the spaghetti rather loudly on purpose. She frowned and stared at him in displeasure, but the blonde ignored it as he continued with his meal.</p><p>"When are you going to stop this?" She asked firmly, slamming down the table utensils. it finally got his attention as Giotto stopped eating and looked up, seeing the darkened expression on her face. Cerulean eyes blinked rather innocently, as though he totally had no idea what and why she was mad about.</p><p>"What is it, Gloria?" He asked.</p><p>"Stop all this...nonsense! I really don't know what you are trying to do, after leaving Italy for a total of two years!" She finally snapped.</p><p>Giotto did not say anything.</p><p>"You are not a student, Giotto! What are you planning, spending your days in that university? There are still many paperwork to do! What are you―"</p><p>"It's not time yet," He answered. The playful look in his eyes were gone as he gave her a serious gaze telling her that he was not kidding in what he had just said. Brown eyes widened slightly and she was silent for a moment, wanting to hear what he had to say.</p><p>"Right now, there is something which I need to investigate on. I need to find the answers before I can go back, Gloria."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"To be honest, I don't know. Something seems to be amiss, and I need to find it," Giotto replied as he took up the fork and twirled up the spaghetti, before opening his lips and eating it. He peered at the browned-haired woman, seeing the hesitant look written on her face. She had slight doubts about his words, but did not know how to phrase it. Giotto let out a gentle smile as he put down the fork on the table elegantly.</p><p>"Don't worry too much, Gloria. When all the things are done here, I will return to Italy immediately." His words somehow put ease on her as her face lit up in happiness and relief.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah," Giotto answered with a smile. A small grin appeared on her face as she was satisfied with the answer. The blonde glanced out of the window, looking at the faint moon hanging in the night sky. Cerulean eyes narrowed as small, dark clouds floated past the moon, blocking away most of its silver light. Although he did not know what it was, his sixth sense was telling him strongly that something was terribly wrong, and it was happening right now, in Japan. It was the worst feeling he had encountered through the years, and till now, it did not go away.</p><p>"Thanks for the meal, Gloria. I have to head back now, or else G would nag at me for the whole night," Giotto said as he left his seat and took his belongings.</p><p>"That bastard always thinks that he is the one to control everything you have, Giotto!" Gloria replied with a huff as she walked with him to the door. Giotto chuckled softly as he stepped out of the apartment. As he was about to go, cerulean eyes widened slightly at the tug at his sleeve by a slender hand. Giotto turned to stare directly at her brown eyes which were just centimetres away.</p><p>"What are you doing, Gloria?" He asked in a slightly cold tone, his stern gaze piercing through hers.</p><p>"Is that...on purpose?" She whispered, her fingers sliding down his chin in seduction. Her lips inched towards his, but was stopped by his finger.</p><p>"Playtime is already over, Gloria." Giotto smiled, before he released his finger at her lips and walked away. As he waited for the lift, he peered up at the night sky once again. There was no moon in sight, only numerous dark clouds hovering around, and from the darkest corners where light could not easily be penetrated, some shadows were there, like predators waiting for its prey.</p><p>Except that they weren't even predators. They were just normal humans―stupid and foolish humans who simply chose to throw their lives away so easily. Cerulean eyes glinted darkly as he licked his lips, waiting in anticipation for the night to begin.</p><hr/><p>It was so great to see Yamamoto once again.</p><p>They had a long chat at a cafe yesterday evening. Yamamoto was talking about his school life and the co-curricular activity that he had joined, which was none other than baseball that he played ever since he was young. Thanks to his experiences and skills, he was able to represent his team in tournaments even though he was a freshman.</p><p>
  <em>Tsuna, you really look different now!</em>
</p><p>No, no. He was flattered. He was still the same Dame Tsuna who couldn't do a single thing perfectly. He still hadn't decided what co-curricular activity he wanted to do, and from the pace in the lessons, it looked like he had to work even harder to catch up and pass the common tests which would be approaching around April. Till now, Tsuna was still envious of Yamamoto who had his own dreams to pursue and friends who supported him all the way. He felt that even though he was able to go to a university, nothing had really changed in him. Life was still the same for him, and he was slightly getting tired of it.</p><p>He took out his bento which his mother helped him to prepare. The brunette took out an egg roll and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. No, life was even worse compared to his high school days. If only everyone was here with him...Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Ryohei...</p><p>"Aah, it happens again. This neighbourhood is getting dangerous."</p><p>Tsuna turned around at the commotion. His classmates were gathering around a desk, reading something in anxiety. He stood up and walked over to see what it was all about. He peeked in, seeing a newspaper spreading out on the desk.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked a girl standing beside him. She turned to him with slight shock.</p><p>"Someone was murdered again."</p><p>Tsuna froze in horror as his eyes widened.</p><p>"And there are more casualties this time. There are...four of them..."</p><p>"The bodies were found at the deck of a block, and worse, the place was so bloody and gruesome that no one could...recognise the bodies at all..." Tsuna walked closer to the table and stared at the headlines and picture of the main scene. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he felt nauseous seeing the picture instantly. Who...could do such a terrible thing? It was...gross, disgusting, obscene... Such action was unforgivable... That person was just inhumane...</p><p>The brunette felt light headed and almost collapsed onto the floor. He felt many hands of his classmates trying to help him up, and as he turned and stared at the empty corridor, his ears picked up sounds of footsteps coming towards his classroom. His head spun and his mind was completely switched off, receiving only buzzing sounds and the sounds of footsteps approaching. His vision somehow turned blurry and unclear.</p><p>
  <em>Juudaime! Please wake up, Juudaime!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsuna!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't die...Tsuna-kun...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dame Tsuna!</em>
</p><p>Several broken images then flashed repeatedly inside his mind as he heard voices which seemed to be calling out for him. He could not figure out the words which sounded so slurred and unclear, and all he saw were shadows of people talking to him in the background.</p><p>"Tsuna-kun? Tsuna-kun!"</p><p>His head snapped up, staring at her in slight astonishment. He then realised that everyone was already sitting at their desks, staring at him with weird gazes. The teacher was already in class, and she had been calling out for him for the past few minutes. His face heated up in embarrassment, and the brunette stammered an apology immediately which caused the whole class to burst out in laughter. Tsuna bit his lips and sat down, staring at his opened textbook blankly.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked in concern, putting her hand onto his shoulder. Tsuna wasn't sure whether he was comforted by her gentle touch which always did the trick whenever he was disturbed by something. He shut his eyes, touching his aching forehead as his memories continued to come and pass by his head. He was remembering things that he did not do, and he was seeing people whom he had never seen in his whole life.</p><p>"I'm alright." Tsuna turned to her and smiled. She looked at him in slight doubt, but did not say anything. The brunette turned the pages of the textbook as he took his pencil and bit at the tip lightly, trying to focus on his lessons. For the very first time, he had wanted to study so badly just to distract himself from unnecessary thoughts coming to his head. He let out a soft sigh as he turned and peered at the empty corridor outside the classroom.</p><p>He wondered what Giotto was doing right now.</p><p><em>Of course he would be having lessons right now! </em>Tsuna thought, wanting to crash his head right to a wall for his stupidity. The brunette slumped on the table as he stared at the whiteboard scribbled with equations and explanations to solve the mathematical questions. There was no reasons for him to think of him. He peered at Kyoko who was listening to the teacher attentively.</p><p>
  <em>I like Kyoko-chan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like Kyoko-chan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like Kyoko-chan.</em>
</p><p>Brown eyes narrowed, his lips forming a thin line as Tsuna stared hardly at his book.</p><p>
  <em>I like...Kyoko-chan.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The school bell rang, signalling the end of school for the day. In the end, he could not figure out why he was remembering weird memories, and he still could not understand how to solve the equations. In short, he was simply wasting his time. Tsuna packed up his belongings and let out another defeated sigh.</p><p>"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko called out to him. "I am meeting Hana in the evening, so I have to leave first. Sorry for not able to walk home with you," She said with an apologetic look. His heart sank instantly, and he almost revealed his feelings. Tsuna shook his head immediately.</p><p>"No, no! Please go then, Kyoko-chan!"</p><p>"I see you tomorrow then, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko bid farewell to him and ran out of the classroom. After seeing her shadow disappearing down the corridor, his hand gradually stopped waving. His smile slowly faltered, and Tsuna let out another soft sigh. He took his bag and walked out of the classroom, moving by his own slow pace as he proceeded out of the university to go home.</p><p>The brunette walked out of the campus, stepping into the open as he went around the long paths surrounding the large garden in front of the school. Even though lessons were over, there were still students staying back to do their projects together, or simply to revise their work. He could hear faint laughters in the background, and he was slightly envious of them who had their friends for accompaniment.</p><p>Tsuna stopped in his footsteps, looking up to gaze at the trees rustling together with the wind. The glaring sunlight was shining through the gaps of the tree canopy, blinding his eyes slightly. He then looked ahead, and as he was about to walk, his eyes slowly widened at the familiar blonde coming out of the campus, chatting amiably with his friends around him. Tsuna just stood there in silence, watching that pair of cerulean eyes from afar which never failed to draw his attention towards him.</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Giotto. Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi."</em>
</p><p>He could not erase away that soft and melodious voice echoing loudly in his head. It was the first time that someone spoke to him first, and in a very nice and friendly way. Normally no one would even care whether he existed, but this person was different. He was a very kind senior who took noticed of him instantly. He did not laugh at him even when his previous high school classmates made fun out of him.</p><p>As the brunette continued to stare at him from a distance, he wished that, even if he was an insignificant person in this world, he wanted this person to notice him. Even if everyone ignored him, he wished that...surrounded by people, Giotto would still be able to see him.</p><p>Brown eyes widened in slight astonishment as he realised what he was thinking. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a soft, bitter laugh as he stared at that group which was walking further from his current position.</p><p>"Really, what am I thinking..." He muttered softly.</p><p>Suddenly, the blonde stopped walking. Tsuna just stared in slight disbelief as Giotto slowly turned to his direction. Their eyes met, and the brunette froze in place, his eyes widening in shock. He swallowed, his hand reaching up to that particular spot at his chest―where his heart was throbbing wildly as that pair of cerulean eyes pierced through his entire being. It felt excruciating, as though the blonde was seeing through him entirely, and this frightened him.</p><p>"Tsunayoshi?"</p><p>Tsuna turned and ran. He did not stop until he reached the door of his house. The brunette stopped running, panting heavily as he was catching his breath. He slowly opened the door and went inside, walking up the stairs to his room without greeting his mother who was in the kitchen. After tossing his bag on the floor, he threw himself on the bed, snuggling into the warm covers as memories of what happened earlier flashed in his head.</p><p>He hadn't expected Giotto to turn around at the last moment. He did not even think of that possibility at all. After all, they were only acquaintances―or just strangers who happened to bump into each other in coincidence. He was rather shocked―except his friends, no one had ever cared about his existence. He had always wanted someone to look back at him just once, such that he could feel that he was wanted. Even though he was used to this loneliness, he wished that someone would really remember him.</p><p>
  <em>What a nice name for you.</em>
</p><p>He remembered that soft and radiant smile which warmed his body entirely. Tsuna breathed softly as his hand gripped his loosened shirt of his uniform. That barrier which he had set up for himself was slowly crumbling, and he found himself not able to reject this person.</p><p>"Tsu-kun?" There was a knock on the door, before his mother came in with a worried look on her face. Tsuna took a deep breath, his lips forming a small smile as he sat up.</p><p>"What is it, Mother?"</p><p>"I was calling you just now but you just rushed upstairs without a word. Is there anything which bothers you lately? I have noticed that you are not as cheerful as before," Nana said, touching his forehead to check whether he might have a fever. The brunette shrugged off her hand lightly and shook his head.</p><p>"I'm alright, Mother."</p><p>His mother just stared at him in silence for a moment, before she blinked in slight puzzlement, looking elsewhere with a frown.</p><p>"Is it? Then I'm glad that nothing bad has happened!"</p><p>"Mother, is the house this quiet most of the time?"</p><p>She blinked, staring at him in slight astonishment. His eyes slowly widened in realisation at what he was saying, and he wondered why he asked such a question all of a sudden. After all, wasn't it not surprising that there were only him and his mother living here since his father was out most of the time? Was he expecting more people to be in this house? Tsuna hissed slightly, touching his forehead which started to hurt.</p><p>"Tsu-kun? Are you really okay?" His mother asked in concern. Tsuna got off his bed and grabbed his sling bag, walking out of his room.</p><p>"I'm alright, Mother! I'm going out for a while!" He rushed down the stairs and opened the main door, stepping out into the open. Now, he was clearly confused and he needed to do something to distract himself. Of course, there was no way he could distract himself with school work, so it would be the best to walk around the neighbourhood to calm himself down for now.</p><p>He turned around the corner, walking along the empty street. Frankly, he did not know where he was going. His thoughts were messed up, and he was getting flustered for no reason. His heart was fluctuating in irregular beats, as though it was warning him that something bad was about to happen very soon. Tsuna shook his head, throwing those scary thoughts off his head. He stopped at a junction and sighed, deciding that he should just head back home since he had nothing to do outside as well.</p><p>As he was about to move, a gunshot rang in the air, stopping him in place. The brunette froze, seeing someone in black sprinting out of junction in front of him, holding a gun in his hand. The person turned, noticing him instantly. Brown eyes slowly widened in shock as he pointed his gun at his direction. He wanted to run, but realised that his legs were shaking so violently that they wouldn't budge no matter how he screamed at them to move. He could not tear away from the stranger as he heard the click from the trigger.</p><p>
  <em>Are you that stupid, dame Tsuna? What would you do in this kind of situation?</em>
</p><p>"Am I going to die here...?"</p><p>"Tsunayoshi!"</p><p>An arm reached out and pulled him away at the last moment. Tsuna gasped out in pain as he crashed onto the ground with someone on top of him, knocking on his head. He grimaced, breathing heavily as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a darkened figure in his blurred vision. He let out several hoarse coughs, trying to reach out to the person in front of him, but stopped when he felt something warm caressing his face gently.</p><p>"I'm glad that you are alright, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>His vision slowly cleared, and he could only stare in shock at Giotto who was right in front of him, wearing a black suit and metal gloves on both of his hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Memory is a snare, pure and simple; it alters, it subtly rearranges the past to fit the present."―Mario Vargas Llosa</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Memory</strong>
</p><p>He froze as the person in black turned, pointing his gun at him.</p><p>"Am I going to die here...?"</p><p>"Tsunayoshi!"</p><p>He heard a voice calling out to him in the background. His wide eyes continued to stare at the gun in that stranger's hand, hearing a small click from the trigger. Time seemed to come to a standstill as the bullet was fired. He did not dodge―or rather, he couldn't dodge on time. He could only stare at his eventual death which was coming to him within seconds.</p><p>As it was about to make contact, an arm reached out and pushed him down.</p><p>Tsuna gasped out in pain as he crashed to the ground, his head knocking onto the hard cement floor. He grimaced, slowly forcing his eyes to open as his blurred vision showed a dark figure in front of him. The brunet then let out several hoarse coughs, his hand trying to reach out to whoever person, but stopped as he felt something warm and comforting caressing his face gently. He then heard the same voice which called out to him earlier.</p><p>"I'm glad that you are alright, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>His vision slowly cleared, and Tsuna could only stare in shock at Giotto who was wearing a black formal suit, as though he was a boss of an organisation, like...in the mafia? This word sent several shivers down his spine, and he wondered why he thought of that all of a sudden. He then looked down, noticing the pair of metal gloves worn on both of his hands.</p><p>
  <em>...gloves?</em>
</p><p>Something hit his head hardly, and he saw a blurred vision of himself inside a dilapidated building which looked like a warehouse abandoned for a very long time. There was someone standing in front of him, and he could sense another being standing beside him. There was something else in there as well. Something bright...an orange flame shining right in front of him...</p><p>"Nnrgh!" Tsuna hissed out, clutching his hurting head as his body convulsed on its own, curling up to protect its owner from the unknown emotions which attacked him all of a sudden.</p><p>
  <em>What do you want to protect, Tsuna?</em>
</p><p>He screamed out, his hands fisting onto his hair strands tightly as tears started falling from his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I...want to protect everyone!</em>
</p><p>"Tsunayoshi! Can you hear me? Tsunayoshi!" Giotto shouted as he shook his shoulders, but the brunet showed little response, that pair of shocked eyes continuing to stare at a particular point. The blond cursed under his breath, looking up as he peered at his men which were currently fighting with the enemy. He wanted to join them, but he couldn't just leave him be.</p><p>"Giotto!" Giotto looked up, seeing G coming over to him. His maroon hair was dishevelled, and his favourite white shirt which he would always wear after school was dirtied and crumpled during the fight. The grumpy man let out a grunt, tugging his shirt which somehow slipped out of his jeans, before he noticed someone laying beside the blond.</p><p>"Who is he?" G questioned in a stern gaze.</p><p>"Aah, well...he just got in between..." Giotto replied, not knowing how to explain this.</p><p>"What?! There isn't supposed to be anyone here! Why is he here? Don't tell me...!" G hissed, glaring at the brunet as though he was about to thrash him alive. Giotto shifted Tsuna away from his gaze quickly and just smiled.</p><p>"Please calm down, G. It seems that he knows nothing of this. Furthermore, I'm worried about him. He is too shocked that he hardly responds to me for the last few minutes," The blond said, standing up as he helped Tsuna up to his feet. Since he couldn't fight, he had no choice but to return for now.</p><p>"I have to return for now. Would you and the rest be able to wrap up this situation?" He asked. G just smirked in reply at his question.</p><p>"Who do you think we are, Giotto? How dare they try to frame you for such a thing! Alaude has gone to catch the real culprit which was behind all of these. He will bring him to you very soon."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Giotto turned to see Tsuna swaying to the side, his eyes closed as he was already unconscious. He then carried him up by his back, securing him on his shoulders to make sure that he wouldn't fall. The brunet's face slowly drooped to his neck, and he could clearly hear soft breaths coming from his parted lips.</p><p>G kicked an assailant out of his way. Giotto used this chance to escape, running across different streets until he threw his enemies off the trail. He stopped momentarily, looking back as he made sure that the brunet was alright. Seeing that peaceful look on his face, the blond couldn't help but smile, wondering how he could actually sleep so soundly despite the current situation that was happening now.</p><p>"Here, Giotto!" He turned, seeing Knuckle inside the car, waving to him. Giotto went to it quickly, opening the door as he put Tsuna down, before he entered the vehicle and closed the door.</p><p>"Who is this kid?" Knuckle asked in bewilderment.</p><p>"Just drive me back to the mansion. I will explain to all of you later," Giotto said, strapping the safety belt over the brunet's body as he buckled it. He turned to the windows, seeing houses and buildings whizzing past as the car was slowly gaining speed, going towards the expressway. Knuckle peered at him through the front mirror.</p><p>"It seems that someone knows of your whereabouts in Japan, and wants to frame you for something you have not done."</p><p>"It was my mistake," Giotto hissed softly under his breath, clenching his hand tightly in anger. He should have realised this earlier, and they wouldn't need to end up in this horrible mess. "There were four men wearing in black at Gloria's block―"</p><p>"Gloria? Who is she?" Knuckle questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Uh, just...an acquaintance of mine," Giotto muttered, deciding not to reveal anything about his night with the lady lest he wanted to get a lecture from G later since Knuckle had the habit of confessing everything out without himself knowing about it.</p><p>"Okay... So you are saying that some weird men were at her place when you were about to leave?" Knuckle asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I knew that they were tailing me from the start, but I did not expect the same incident to happen on the same day. I would have never guessed that they would use <em>this </em>to frame me for the murder I did not commit. Damn..." The blond cursed under his breath, furious. It would be harder to cover their tracks now that this had happened.</p><p>"I supposed that the headquarters in Italy has heard of this?" Giotto asked as the car took a turn at a quieter road.</p><p>"They are currently investigating on this matter. Daemon is assisting them," Knuckle replied. He nodded his head, peering at Tsuna who was still deep in his sleep. They arrived at the front of their mansion shortly. The blond got out of the car, carrying the brunet by his arms before he closed the door. The main doors slowly opened, and the two of them went inside, proceeding to an empty guest room at the second floor. Giotto then put Tsuna on the bed lightly, tucking him beneath the white covers.</p><p>"Look after him while we are away," He told out of the butlers who was standing by the entrance.</p><p>"Yes, Master," He said, taking a deep bow. The two of them stepped out of the room, and at the same time, the main doors were slammed open as Ugetsu, Alaude and an annoying G came inside.</p><p>"They slipped away! Just right under our noses!" G growled angrily, sitting on the couch as he rammed his tight fists on the table in front of him.</p><p>"Well, well. It isn't something that is under our control," Ugetsu said with a smile.</p><p>"You seems rather relaxed about it," G answered sarcastically. Ugetsu just chuckled lightly, receiving the hinted sarcasm in his words. Alaude said nothing about it.</p><p>"They escaped?" The three of them looked up, seeing Giotto and Knuckle walking down the stairs to the living room, where they were currently at.</p><p>"When I reached their location, the whole place is already emptied," Alaude said in a monotone voice.</p><p>"How could you let them escape!" G snapped angrily at him. Silver eyes shifted sharply, glaring at him silently.</p><p>"This might become a problem. No one is supposed to know that we are in Japan," Giotto murmured, scratching his chin in slight frustration. He was too careless, not noticing this situation in time. Now they had to take extra precautions so as not to attract attention from the others, especially the police.</p><p>"I'm sure that the headquarters would find out something since Daemon is with them! Don't worry too much about it!" Knuckle said with a wide grin. G let out a snort in reply, Ugetsu continued smiling, while Alaude just remained silent.</p><p>"By the way, Giotto, how do we settle with that kid whom you brought home?" Knuckle asked. Ugetsu and Alaude turned and stared at him in slight puzzlement, while G's face darkened instantly at hearing those words. Giotto shut his eyes in defeat, wondering why Knuckle had to say this out at this particular time.</p><p>"Did you just bring that kid home, Giotto?" G hissed sharply.</p><p>"Yes. He seems rather unwell, so I just want to bring him back and rest―"</p><p>"I do not mind you bringing him anywhere to rest, but not here! You understand very well that no one is supposed to know where we are currently staying!" The red-haired man said with a frown.</p><p>"Hey, can you calm down? He is just a kid, so what's wrong with bringing him here?" Knuckle said, placing his hands on his shoulders, but G shoved him aside harshly, staring at the blond hardly.</p><p>"He isn't supposed to know who we really are, Giotto. You know how dangerous it is to be involved in the matters of the mafia world. If our enemies know of this, he will definitely get killed."</p><p>Giotto did not say anything.</p><p>"And―"</p><p>"Master, the teenager has woken up," The butler called out from upstairs. Giotto smiled, taking this chance to get away from G before he was going to be lectured for the entire day.</p><p>"Oh is it? Let's go and visit him! Alaude, Knuckle and Ugetsu, I supposed the three of you haven't seen him before. Come and join me if you all want to," The blond said gleefully as he went up the stairs quickly, humming a merry tune to himself.</p><p>"I am definitely interested to the extreme!" Knuckle said loudly, following Giotto behind.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder how he looks like..." Ugetsu murmured softly as he grinned, joining the two of them as well. The only ones left in the living room were Alaude and G. G turned to the silent man, knowing that Alaude wouldn't be interested in this sort of thing. Well, nothing intrigued this man apart from catching criminals and fighting people in intense battles. At this, a smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>"Well, Alaude―"</p><p>"I guess I shall take a look then," Alaude said, turning around as he walked up the stairs. G just stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth falling open in shock as he wondered whether he might have heard wrongly. As the three adults disappeared into the corridor, the red-haired man just let out a snort, before he forced himself to walk up the stairs, heading to the room where the brunet was staying.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Please... Please spare me!"</em>
</p><p>The world was in ruins.</p><p>
  <em>"Help me..."</em>
</p><p>The buildings were collapsing.</p><p>
  <em>"PLEASE HELP ME! No... NO!"</em>
</p><p>People were killed and slain ruthlessly in front of him, and bloodied corpses were lying all over the streets, painting the entire town in its crimson red. Wild shrieks and desperate screams pierced sharply in the air, ringing painfully in his ears. He just stared in horror and fear as he witnessed the massacre that was happening in front of his eyes.</p><p>He then stared at his pair of hands, only to find the same blood stained on them.</p><p>
  <em>"This is the truth."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>He turned, seeing someone hidden in the darkness.</p><p>
  <em>"They left for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, they didn't! Let me go! I have to save them! I have to...!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"From what is happening now, you can no longer do anything."</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened in shock as the person in front who pointed his gun at him.</p><p>
  <em>"Why..." He muttered, his eyes wide as he was unable to comprehend the situation happening to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry...Tsuna."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard the trigger, before he felt himself falling. His trembling hand slowly reached out towards the fading shadow across him, before darkness consumed him whole.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"From now onwards, you have died in this time era, Sawada Tsunayoshi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Brown eyes snapped open in shock as Tsuna gasped out, clutching onto his loose shirt where he should have got shot. He looked down, shocked to find no wound on his chest where it should have been. The brunet then looked around, realising that he was at an unfamiliar room he could not recognise. What had exactly happened after he stepped out of his house? He remembered that he was taking a walk to clear his mind, but he couldn't remember what happened after that. Everything just came out blank in his head.</p><p>Tsuna grimaced as he touched his forehead which was throbbing painfully. He couldn't understand what he had just seen. Was that a dream? But the pain from the gunshot felt so real, as though he had really been shot. The brunet took a deep breath, clenching his hands on the sheets tightly as though he could feel that tormenting pain coursing through his veins. Furthermore, there was something which disturbed him greatly.</p><p>
  <em>From now onwards, you have died in this time era, Sawada Tsunayoshi.</em>
</p><p>"What...was that supposed to mean?" Tsuna muttered softly, swallowing hardly. He...was here right? He was living with his mother, was now attending university and had met great friends like Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana and the others. Why would he be shot out of nowhere? Why was the world collapsing in front of his eyes? Where were Gokudera and the others at that time? Who was that person who shot him?</p><p>
  <em>What...</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a faint jingle coming from his neck. He slowly looked down, seeing something shining at the bottom of the metal chain around his neck. Tsuna took it out hesitantly, his eyes widening in shock at a foreign ring who had appeared out of nowhere. He looked at it more closely, and to his horror, he began to read out the Italian word carved at the top of the dedicate accessory.</p><p>"<em>Vongola.</em>"</p><p>Brown eyes widened in shock. The ring slipped out of his fingers, dropping to the end of the metal chain.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry...Tsuna.</em>
</p><p>A black shadow was at the front, pointing a gun at him. There was a fire, before everything was covered with blood. Tsuna grimaced as he clutched his head, seeing flashbacks flowing within his mind. It was a life at Namimori, and he was together with his friends, but something seemed to be different in this memory. The place was the same, but somehow, it felt so much different from the life he was living now. The brunet slowly touched his heaving chest, getting a warm yet excruciating feeling coursing through his blood. It felt surprisingly nostalgic, as if he had experienced it before.</p><p>There was something in that memory that was missing in his current life, yet he couldn't figure out what it was. Tsuna then peered at the unknown ring which had been around his neck before he realised it. What exactly was this, and how did it appear on his neck? He had a slight bad feeling about it.</p><p>"Tsunayoshi!" The door burst open, and Giotto was there, together with three other people whom he had never met before. Tsuna blinked at the outburst, before his eyes widened in realisation that he ended up at his house after he passed out. Giotto stared at him in extreme worry, before he came forward and pulled him into his embrace. Wide brown eyes just stared right ahead, not knowing how to react.</p><p>"Aah, you are getting clingy over him, Giotto. I am really interested. Who exactly is he?" Knuckle said with a soft chuckle.</p><p>"He looks just like you!" Ugetsu said, laughing. Alaude just stood there in silence.</p><p>"I know right? The moment I saw him, I just knew that it is fate!" Giotto exclaimed. Tsuna just stared at him blankly, not understanding what was going on.</p><p>"I'm glad that you are alright, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>His low, baritone voice resonated in his ears, and he couldn't help but wish that Giotto could call him by his name a few more times.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"So, who is he?" A new voice rang out from the door. Everyone turned to see G leaning against the door, staring at him with a rather cold expression. Tsuna flinched at that man's obvious hostility, not knowing what to do. He then realised that the two of them were in a rather awkward position and tried to get out of the embrace, but Giotto's hands didn't budge as the blond stared at the red-haired man who raised the question, deep into thought.</p><p>"Hmmm...he is my friend!" Giotto replied with a grin, satisfied by his answer. Everyone just gaped at him in shock.</p><p>"Don't joke around with me!" G growled, slamming the door with his fist as he walked towards them. He stopped, his finger pointing directly at Tsuna's confused face as he glared at the brunet. "Why does he appear at such perfect timing when we were engaging a fight with the enemy?"</p><p>"Enemy...?" He faintly remembered someone pointing a gun at him. Brown eyes widened as he realised what had happened before he lost consciousness. Tsuna turned and stared at the blond who hadn't said anything ever since this conversation started. What exactly are they talking about? Weren't they supposed to be normal students? But from his memory, it didn't seem that way. Who exactly were they?</p><p>"G, he is just someone who happens to be there by coincidence. You should know that very well," Giotto said, his tone of voice slightly colder and more stern. Everyone was silent, and although he wasn't satisfied with this answer, G forced himself not to probe further as he went out of the room without a word.</p><p>"I go and check on him," Ugetsu said as he exited the room as well.</p><p>"Please don't mind him, Giotto. He's probably upset because we cannot catch the culprit," Knuckle said softly.</p><p>"I know," Giotto murmured. He could understand how everyone was feeling when their enemy ran away right under their noses without noticing. The blond released his hold on Tsuna as he stood up. He then turned to the brunet, a soft smile forming on his lips as he gripped onto his arms gently.</p><p>"I have something I need to do. You can take a good rest here, Tsunayoshi. Knuckle will be here attending to your needs. If you want to go home, you can ask Knuckle to fetch you home any time."</p><p>"Leave it to me to the extreme!" Knuckle exclaimed, grinning. Tsuna just nodded his head, feeling his warmth slowly leaving his body as Giotto made his way out of the room with Alaude following him behind. The door closed quietly behind them, and the two of them just stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes. There was certainly something strange going on after seeing that dream and memories he couldn't remember, but Giotto's real identity was a mystery as well. How could a student be able to afford such a luxurious mansion, and the people around him looked more like serving under his orders rather than just friends alone. He stared at the white blankets, totally confused.</p><p>What in the world was happening here?</p><p>"So where do you live...uh, Tsuna? Can I call you that? Your full name is so long that I have forgotten it immediately," Knuckle asked with a laugh. Tsuna just smiled at him nervously. Somehow, seeing Knuckle reminded him of Ryohei a lot. Their characters fit so perfectly. He was even sure that the both of them could be great friends when they met each other. The brunet imagined a scene of the both of them screaming their passions enthusiastically to each other in front of the open sea and grimaced, not wanting that to happen.</p><p>"Uh, yes, you...can call me Tsuna. I live in Namimori," Tsuna answered warily, not sure how to engage a conversation with this man. Knuckle went to the windows, pulling the curtains aside as he opened them, allowing fresh air to come in. The brunet winced slightly at the glaring sunlight shining at his eyes.</p><p>"Namimori eh? It sounds like a nice place," He chuckled. Tsuna nodded his head silently, agreeing with his words. Apart from being laughed at by his classmates for being a 'Dame Tsuna', everything there seemed so peaceful. Well, of course except for the part which he was somehow involved in a gang fight. He shivered slightly, not liking fights and violence one bit. Why couldn't they settle their problems peacefully without hurting one another?</p><p>"Now you must be wondering who we really are right, Tsuna?"</p><p>"Eh?" Tsuna blinked as he looked at Knuckle who raised this question. It was true that he was curious, but was it right for him to know? Could he bear with the heavy consequences after knowing the truth? The brunet fingered with the blanket hesitantly, not knowing how to answer the other. His thoughts were disrupted as he felt warm hands on his shoulders. Tsuna looked up, seeing that pair of warm eyes onto him as Knuckled smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry, we will not get you involved in what we are doing."</p><p>"So that means it...is dangerous?" Tsuna asked in slight hesitance. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved by his words.</p><p>"Well, you can interpret it as making peace and protecting others from danger," Knuckle replied, releasing his hold as he turned to face the windows. Tsuna frowned, not understanding what he meant. How could violence protect others when it could do nothing but hurt them? He peered at the door, recalling the moment when Giotto left the room. At this rate, could he still continue seeing the blond after knowing the truth behind everything?</p><p>"Giotto..." No matter how many times he called his name, it felt so nostalgic, as though he had definitely met him, and talked to him before. Tsuna sighed, slowly closing his eyes as that name continued to ring in his mind repeatedly.</p><hr/><p>"It seems that they are afraid of your power, and wants to destroy us and our organisation," Alaude explained in the study room as Giotto sat at his desk, reading the report which was handed to him.</p><p>"How irritating," Giotto muttered, pressing his aching forehead in frustration. It was time that they should acknowledge their abilities and respect them as a mafia organisation. Some of them were stupid to think that they could fool them so easily because their organisation was newly formed and was only announced rather recently. He tapped his fingers on his desk, beginning to suspect that the four of them whom he met last night was involved in this. Such trash like them just did not learn from their mistakes.</p><p>"You are right. There is a traitor within our organisation. He works as a spy for his own organisation, which explains why they knew your movements so well," Alaude added, playing with the handcuffs in his hands. "From the injuries inflicted on the four bodies that were found under the void deck, it is made as if you killed them."</p><p>"Which I did not," Giotto hissed softly, clenching his hands. For his organisation which had only started not too long ago, they did not have much reputation and influence in the mafia world. The police would eventually come and hunt them down. They had to act fast and resolve this situation before it got worse, but now that the news was out, it was even harder for them to commerce on their activities.</p><p>"Did Daemon find anything to this?"</p><p>"From his report, the leader is now in Japan. From their recent movements, it seems that the whole group follows us here, probably wanting to know what we are doing in this country," Alaude replied.</p><p>"Then this makes it easier. We just have to settle this in Japan," The blond said, standing up as he faced the window. "Have you found him yet?"</p><p>"Yes. What would you do about it?" Alaude asked with a small smirk on his face. Giotto just let out a sigh, closing his eyes in slight exhaustion as he jabbed his forehead with his index finger.</p><p>"But I hate violence," He whined.</p><p>"No, you <em>love it</em>, Giotto."</p><p>Giotto slowly turned to Alaude, seeing the smirk playing on his curved lips.</p><p>"No, I hate violence," He replied. It was dirty, gruesome, and he was purely disgusted by the lowly humans' blood staining his hands. Yet he somehow enjoyed it, interested in how these twisted humans could raise their weapons at him even though they knew that they would lose and slowly broke their blatant confidence, seeing them wallowing in despair as he destroyed them completely. After all, they had to learn a painful lesson before they fully understood what it means to be obedient and know their places.</p><p>"Daemon is reaching Japan soon, so before he appears, I shall take my leave." Alaude took a small bow as he turned and walked out of the room.</p><p>"The two of you are still not at peaceful terms?" Giotto questioned with a frown. Alaude halted in his footsteps for a moment.</p><p>"There is no way I can get along with him," The silver-haired man answered, before he exited the room. Giotto let out a sigh as he sank down on his chair, spinning it around in boredom. The evening sky was tainted in maroon shades as dark grey clouds were slowly approaching Namimori. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he stopped, knowing that they could no longer avoid an outbreak war between the two organisations. The lovely neighbourhood where Tsuna lived would never be the same again.</p><p>Speaking of the brunet, even though he met him for the first time, he always felt a nostalgic feeling whenever he talked to him, as though he had definitely seen him somewhere. Furthermore, his similar appearance to him was slightly disturbing. He began to wonder whether he might have an illegitable younger brother around, but Tsuna would have recognised him immediately if he had an older brother.</p><p>"This is bad...If I continue thinking this way, I may not let him leave here forever..." Giotto muttered softly, peering at the small pot of rose placed at the side of the windows. The last thing that he needed was attachment. As a boss, he was ready to throw everything away. He could trust no one, and could never let himself trust anyone. People might betray him at any time, and putting sentiments on their relationship was only going to hurt him at the end. Except for his guardians, he could not get close to anyone.</p><p>He peered at the rose, his finger reaching out to the stem in the lightest touch. The blond winced slightly, seeing a tinge of red oozing out of his finger. He stared at the small thorns which were the cause of it, smiling bitterly. After all, the most beautiful and purest of things had the deadliest weapon beneath their facade of kindness, lethal enough to kill a person.</p><p>Someone like Tsuna...was the most dangerous person existing in this world.</p><p>He heard soft knocks from the door, before it slowly opened. Giotto turned around, seeing a man in his twenties with short sapphire hair coming into the room. He closed the door behind him and turned around, taking a slight bow to his boss. His sapphire eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed a small wound on his finger.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked.</p><p>"Aah, it is nothing. So what have you found out?" Giotto shrugged his hand off as he brought out the main topic. Daemon approached his desk and handed him a file. The blond took it and flipped it open, reading the details inside.</p><p>"Apparently, the mole in our organisation is making use of our trade route to make business with one of our biggest clients. This client specialises in making gunpowder and weapons, so if this business is successful, there is no way we can defeat them," Daemon explained.</p><p>"When and where is the meeting taking place?"</p><p>"Exactly 6 o'clock, at the warehouse located south in Namimori, 100 metres from here."</p><p>Giotto peered at the clock which showed exactly five in the evening. They only had one hour to reach to their destination. The door opened again with a loud slam, and this time, G, Ugetsu and a emerald-haired man by the name of Lampo entered the room. G shot a glare at Daemon who just smirked back at him, before he walked up to the blond who was getting his black coat hanging on his chair.</p><p>"I heard from Alaude that you have news regarding that bastard. Where is he?" He hissed.</p><p>"We are about to set off to their location. I will explain the details later. Ugetsu, can you ask Knuckle to bring Tsunayoshi home before he joins us later?" Giotto turned to Ugetsu and asked.</p><p>"What! That kid is still here?!" G exclaimed loudly. Daemon just raised his eyebrow at this conversation which was getting a little confusing.</p><p>"That kid?" He turned and questioned Giotto with slight curiosity.</p><p>"Oh, you did not know about this since you just came here not a while ago. Tsunayoshi was pulled into the fight between us and the enemy and got injured, so I brought him here to rest before we send him back," The blond replied, walking out of the door with the rest of them following behind. Ugetsu nodded his head as he rushed off to the room where the brunet was resting. The butler bowed as the maids opened the main doors for them to go out of the mansion. They entered their respective cars as Giotto's car with G inside drove off first, the rest following them behind.</p><p>"Where the hell is Alaude?" G snapped as he stepped on the acelerator, swerving the car to another lane as he drove at top speed, ignoring the loud honks and several curses coming from the cars behind them.</p><p>"I'm sure he is making his way to the destination. You know this is how he usually works," Giotto answered with a smile, playing with the keys in his hand.</p><p>"Hmph. Carefree bastard," G muttered under his breath, winding down the window as he barked loud curses at the female driver of a yellow BMW sports car who dared to cut into his lane. Giotto just stared at the surroundings, feeling slightly guilty for not revealing to Tsuna regarding his real identity and the organisation that they were in. But he doubted that the two of them would meet again. After settling this business, he would be going back to Italy, and he probably would not come here again.</p><p>"I'm glad that I can meet you, Tsunayoshi," He murmured softly, hoping that the brunet would return home safely.</p><hr/><p>"Thanks for sending me back home, Knuckle-san," Tsuna said with a smile, entering the car as Knuckle was starting the engine, preparing to take him home for the day. The man just laughed as he shook his head.</p><p>"No, please do not say that! It is my job to take good care of you! After all, we are really sorry for pulling you into this mess that we created!"</p><p>The engine roared into life, and the vehicle set off to the main road. Tsuna stared at his sihouette, having to urge to ask what this mess was about and what exactly was happening here, but for some reasons, he could not bring out the questions. The brunet let out a deep breath as he turned and peered at the hovering clouds in the sky. After he went home, he had a slight hunch that he and Giotto wouldn't cross paths again. It was good in a sense. He wouldn't be involved in complicated matters that he did not like, and it somehow felt safer this way. After all, they just knew each other by coincidence.</p><p>He knew it very well, but why was he feeling rather disappointed about it?</p><p>The car stopped by the roadside a few minutes later, and Tsuna got out of the vehicle, seeing his house just a few steps away. Despite telling Knuckle that he did not need to bring him to his home personally, the said man insisted that he should fulfill the duty that Giotto handed him, and after several arguments, Tsuna finally gave up and allowed him to walk him home. The two of them walked on the empty street, and the brunet couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious of the surroundings which seemed to be too quiet. The annoying Chihuahua did not even let out a single bark when he passed by the house.</p><p>"Knuckle-san, something is wrong here."</p><p>Tsuna stopped in his footsteps, unable to advance further. He was getting rather tense at the surroundings that he was in―which was strange since this was his neighbourhood that he had been living in for many years. His body refused to move no matter how he forced himself to take a step forward. The brunet unconsciously clenched his trembling hands, feeling uneasy about what was going to happen.</p><p>"Get down, Tsuna!"</p><p>His body moved on its own as Tsuna hurled himself to the ground, seconds before a gunshot rang out as he felt something whizzing above his head. Several shadows appeared all at once, armed with guns and weapons. He got up to his feet quickly, and before they knew it, the both of them were completely surrounded.</p><p>"No one is going to come out alive after seeing it," One of them sneered, loading his gun with the bullets. He paled at his statement indirectly meant for him, his feet moving backwards on their own. He could no longer hear anything despite Knuckle's loud cries as they started fighting, his heart thudding heavily at the scene in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Tsuna.</em>
</p><p>His vision faded slightly as he stared, seeing a small faint figure standing on the street.</p><p>
  <em>What would you do?</em>
</p><p>He winced, touching his forehead which began to hurt again. He saw something aiming towards him, and he dodged to the side, avoiding the fatal hit of the metal bat swung by the attacker. Tsuna frowned, peering at the faint figure which was still standing there, staring at him.</p><p>Who was he?</p><p>He saw a shadow looming behind him, and he bent forward quickly as the gunshot rang out, hitting another man who was in front of him. His body moved on its own, turning around swiftly as he raised his left leg, kicking the attacker directly at his abdomen. The man grimaced in pain, dropping his gun as he collapsed to the ground. The brunet ran up to the enemy who was holding Knuckle down, grabbing his free arm and twisting it instantly. The enemy let out a howl, releasing the other as he stumbled back, holding his arm which was dislocated. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Tsuna just stood there, his blank eyes staring ahead.</p><p>"Tsuna, do you fight before?" Knuckle asked, slightly astonished by his defense skills.</p><p>"I don't know," he replied, his hand reaching out and stopping an incoming punch behind him. His grip tightened as he spun himself around and aimed his fist straight at his face, sending the person flying. He let out a shaky breath as he stared at his trembling hands.</p><p>"I really don't know. I just cannot stop," he muttered softly. The raging feeling was suddenly there, burning at his chest as it urged him to continue despite how hard he was trying to control himself to stop, but what terrified him the most was how he did not seem to dislike what he was currently doing. Tsuna grimaced as he sent another man to the ground, clenching his bloodied hands. He shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>A few minutes later, Knuckle finished off the last person of the mob, calling someone from the mafia organisation to clear the mess. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he turned to the brunet who was still standing at the same spot, unable to move. He walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders gently. Tsuna stiffened, his eyes looking up and meeting the gaze of the other.</p><p>"Are you okay now?"</p><p>He wasn't certain whether he was really alright. His hand unconsciously reached out to the ring hanging at his neck, fingering with it.</p><p>"I'm surprised that the business here is settled rather quickly."</p><p>Both of them turned, seeing a man in black suit standing on the street. He peered at the unconscious men on the ground, his fingers playing with his long sideburns.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Knuckle asked, slightly surprised by his presence.</p><p>"That stupid apprentice of mine got into trouble and sent me here, saying that something might happen to you on the way since the enemy is on its move. But it seems unnecessary now," he said, adjusting his black hat with orange stripe slightly as he kicked away the body which was unsightly.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He is Sawada―"</p><p>"Reborn?"</p><p>Before he realised it, that particular name slipped out of his mouth. Tsuna froze, his eyes widening in shock at what he had just said. That pair of keen eyes turned to him as he frowned slightly.</p><p>"I do not remember telling you my name."</p><p>"Do you know him too, Tsuna?" Knuckle asked in astonishment.</p><p>He did not know him, yet there was a strange familiarity in this person which he could not brush away, as though he had met him before, even though he knew he didn't. Who was this person?</p><p>
  <em>Who exactly is he?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Contingency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen."―Ralph Waldo Emerson.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Contingency</strong>
</p><p>He couldn't look away. His presence overwhelmed his entire senses. The way he walked along the pavement, the habit of taking his fedora hat down by his hand, and his features which seemed to trigger something within his memories. He could not notice anything except <em>him</em>.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He is Sawada―"</p><p>He momentarily saw someone in his memories―a person who had the same aura, and the same feelings he received when he was seeing him right now.</p><p>"Reborn?"</p><p>The both of them stopped what they were doing, turning to him. His eyes widened at what he had said seconds ago, not able to comprehend the irrationality of it and his calm reactions towards this situation, as though he was not surprised that he knew this person despite having no single recollection of it.</p><p>"Do you know him too, Tsuna?" Knuckle asked in astonishment.</p><p>"Who are you? I do not remember telling you my name," Reborn said, peering at him coldly.</p><p>"I..." he mouthed out in a slight fluster, unable to explain. Tsuna stared at the ground blankly, not understanding what this was all about either. And the unmoving bodies lying all over the place irked him. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down and breathe stealthily while digesting what had exactly happened here just a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Whatever," Reborn muttered, diverting his eyes to the bodies on the ground when he did not get a reply from the other. "We have to clear these up before the authorities arrive. Alaude is using his connections to delay their progress."</p><p>"Yes, I got it," Knuckle replied, taking his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans as he started contacting someone. Tsuna tried to focus elsewhere, swallowing in nervousness as he fidgeted and shifted his feet, trying to ignore the fact that he was already involved.</p><p>"―brat."</p><p>He felt something hard being slammed onto his head. Tsuna let out a yelp, touching his aching head and turning around in astonishment as he faced the impatient hitman who had been calling to him for a few times.</p><p>"What is your name, brat?"</p><p>"Why did you hit me?!"</p><p>That pair of black eyes narrowed into slits as Reborn raised the gun which he used to slam it onto his head earlier.</p><p>"You are <em>not </em>supposed to question me."</p><p>Tsuna shrieked in fright as he raised his hands up in surrender, terrified.</p><p>"Okay, I answer! It's Sawada Tsunayoshi!"</p><p>That menacing glare in his eyes disappeared instantly as Reborn simply stared at him in silence. He noticed the slight change in his expression, and he wondered what he had said to cause the other to have such a reaction. The two of them continued to stare at each other, and just as the atmosphere was getting more tense and awkward, Knuckle returned to them.</p><p>"They have sent men over to clear these up." The roaring engines of the racing cars arrived at the scene as soon as Knuckle finished his sentence. The vehicles surrounded them, screeching to a sudden halt. Car doors opened as men rushed out, carrying the bodies over their shoulders and tossing them into the vehicles. It was quick, and before he realised it, the cars were already moving off, disappearing into the roads.</p><p>"We have to return to Italy. Our whereabouts are already known."</p><p>"Giotto has already prepared his private jet. Everyone is on board," Knuckle said as he checked a message which was just sent to his phone seconds ago.</p><p>Tsuna just stared at the both of them engaging a conversation for the past few minutes, baffled. He shot a glance at his house which was just a few metres away, deciding that he was just going to sneak away and get out of this. Making sure that they did not notice him, the brunet turned, his clenched hands hanging anxiously in the air as he made his way out quietly. Just as he was about to sprint, someone appeared in front of him all of a sudden. His eyes widened, stopping his feet into an abrupt halt as he stared at him in shock.</p><p>"Where do you think you are going?" Reborn questioned, staring at him.</p><p>"I guess it's...not my business anymore?" Tsuna replied, wondering whether this was right to talk back to him judging from his behaviour just now. But he wasn't wrong either. He just got caught up in this unknown matter which he could not comprehend.</p><p>"Are you getting away after knowing that you are already involved in this?" the hitman asked again, moving in as he gradually reduced the distance between the both of them. Tsuna looked away, stepping back.</p><p>"Reborn-san, it is just a coincidence that he is caught up in this. Giotto told me to send him back safely. It is my fault that I did not foresee this."</p><p>"Yeah, you are right. None of us could foresee <em>this</em>," Reborn repeated, stopping in his footsteps as their faces were only centimetres apart. His hand then grabbed the collar of his shirt as he pulled him closer, and Tsuna gasped out, not able to stop himself from shaking whenever he was staring at that intensity as his pair of eyes bore straight into him.</p><p>"You have an awful resemblance to Giotto. How are you related to him?"</p><p>"Reborn-san, the authorities are coming any moment!" Knuckle shouted out. Their gazes turned to the direction where the faint sirens came from. Reborn stared at him for a moment, before he finally released him.</p><p>"Let's go to your house."</p><p>Brown eyes widened as Tsuna turned to him, wondering what he had exactly heard.</p><p>"W-what did you―" His sentence was cut off at the gun which was pointed on his forehead.</p><p>"Reborn-san!" Knuckle exclaimed, shocked.</p><p>"If you want to survive, do as I say," Reborn warned darkly, pressing the weapon closer to his skull to tell him inwardly that he meant it.</p><p>Tsuna bit his lip, forcing the tears back as he nodded his head. They began to walk forward, and he gradually stopped in front of the gates leading to his house. He pushed them with trembling hands, stepping into the small garden as he headed to the door, praying hardly that his mum was shopping outside. Just as he opened the door, his mum was already standing there, the shopping bag slung on her arm.</p><p>"You are back, Tsu-kun! Who are they?"</p><p>Tsuna stiffened, not knowing how to answer. He couldn't say that they were suspicious people who threatened him if he wanted to stay alive, right?</p><p>"Hello, madam. I am Reborn who is a tutor, and I have come to teach your son," Reborn replied fluently with a smile on his face, instantaneously flashing out documents related to the tutoring company he was in. Tsuna could only stare at him in horror, speechless.</p><p>"Ah, a tutor~!" Nana exclaimed happily, taking the papers as she read them. "That would certainly be great! When are you starting?"</p><p>His parting mouth almost crashed onto the ground. That hitman was obviously lying, and the worse of it was, his mum actually believed him!</p><p>"If you don't mind, I would like to bring him to my place and start tutoring him immediately, considering how horrendous his results are," Reborn said with a sickeningly wide smile on his face. His mum was literally clapping her hands in agreement.</p><p>"Then I leave Tsuna in your care, Reborn-san. Tsu-kun, study hard while I'm out for shopping," she said with a smile, patting his head as she headed out. After she disappeared, Tsuna turned and glared at him.</p><p>"How the hell do you know that my results are horrendous?"</p><p>"From the way you look. And it seems that I am not wrong," Reborn peered at him, smirking. The brunet just huffed in displeasure.</p><p>"Okay, so now that I have brought you two here, can you explain what is going on? Why did you lie to my mum about the tutoring?" Tsuna demanded, turning to them.</p><p>"You are leaving with us, Tsuna," Reborn said.</p><p>He frowned, wondering if he was hearing him correctly.</p><p>"The news has been leaked. It would be a matter of time before the authorities come for you, Tsuna, since you are the only witness to the incident just now. Furthermore, you have left your handprints while fighting them. And it will not only be the authorities who would be looking for you," Knuckle explained. Tsuna stared at him, his eyes widening in shock.</p><p>"Do you finally get what we mean? You have no choice but to come with us. You do not wish anyone to be harassing your mother, do you?" Reborn added.</p><p>"But how can I just leave like that? I still have school!" he said, frustrated.</p><p>"I will write to the principal about your sudden leave. As for your mother, we will send someone to guard over her," the hitman said, taking his phone out as he started looking through the list of messages he received just now.</p><p>"And there are more questions which I want to ask you regarding your identity."</p><p>Tsuna stared at him in silence. His questions which he asked earlier echoed in his mind. It was certainly true that he resembled Giotto in most of his features, and there was a strange nostalgia settling in him whenever he was with the blond. His hand reached out to the silver ring hanging by his neck instinctively, fingering it.</p><p>"There is no time, Reborn-san. We have to go," Knuckle said. Reborn nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"Go and pack your stuff. We will be leaving in five minutes."</p><p>The brunet walked up, standing at the entrance of his room as he tried to collect his messy thoughts and understand the exact situation he was currently in. He took several deep breaths, stepping inside as he began scanning around, deciding what to bring. He took his bag, dumping the fresh clothes inside. He brought along his school work and books just in case. After zipping it up, Tsuna stood up on his feet, realising that this was it. He was leaving, and he would not be coming back for a long while.</p><p>As he was about to walk out, something caught his eyes. He turned, noticing a strange blue container filled with pills and a pair of gloves with the number '27' knitted on each of them on the counter by his bed. Tsuna slowly walked up, his wide eyes staring at them in shock.</p><p>"What...are these? I do not remember owning them at all." And how did they just appear out of nowhere? Tsuna winced, touching his forehead which hurt all of a sudden. His hand went to the mysterious ring by his neck which was also discovered just a few days ago. He did not know what they were, but he had a strong hunch that he would need them in the future.</p><p>After packing his stuff which he needed during the journey, Tsuna headed downstairs to the ground floor, seeing a taxi in front of the gates. He locked the gates, and after glancing at the house for the last time, he entered the vehicle which drove off as soon as he closed the door.</p><p>"To Minomoto Street, please."</p><p>Tsuna peered through the windows, seeing the police cars momentarily passing them just as the taxi was gradually speeding up. He stared ahead in silence, counting the number of buildings and small houses which had passed. The brunet clenched his bag in his hands tightly, feeling the vehicle gradually slowing down as it came to a halt. The door opened, and he stared at them as Knuckle and Reborn went out first.</p><p>"Let's go, Tsuna," Knuckle said with a smile, stretching his hand out to him. Tsuna took it hesitantly, coming out of the taxi. He looked around, noticing that other than a warehouse right in front of them, there was nothing in the vicinity.</p><p>They headed into the warehouse. There was a few empty paper boxes lying around, but what caught his attention instantly was the loud roars of the jet engines which was right in front of him. He gradually stopped at the stairs as the hitman and Knuckle walked up and headed into the jet first. He grimaced at the fierce wind blowing right at his face, wondering if everything would turn out fine.</p><p>"Tsuna," Knuckle called out from the entrance of the jet. Tsuna nodded his head and proceeded upwards, entering the plane. He turned, and his breath hitched at seeing the blond and the number of familiar people who were already there, waiting for their arrival.</p><p>"You are here, Tsunayoshi. Come and take a seat here," Giotto said with a smile, patting an empty seat beside him. G was scowling as usual, while Ugetsu was waving at him, a bright grin on his face.</p><p>"Hurry up, brat! The jet is taking off!" Reborn snapped in impatience. He turned, realising that the door was already closed, and the jet was starting to move. The brunet rushed to the seat beside Giotto, buckling his seat belt quickly. The large doors of the warehouse opened as the plane headed out.</p><p>"So what do we have here?" Daemon said, staring at him with a curious gaze.</p><p>"Are you sure we should bring him along, Reborn-san? He might be a spy from the other groups," G questioned the hitman who was lying down on the couch, his fedora hat on his face.</p><p>"He looks fine to me," Ugetsu said.</p><p>"And <em>that's </em>the problem here, you idiot!" the redhead barked out.</p><p>"I agree with Ugetsu to the extreme!" Knuckle added, earning a glare from G as he wondered why these two big idiots were accepted in this organisation.</p><p>"Tsunayoshi is a victim here, G. And I personally agree with Reborn. Letting him stay in Namimori is too dangerous for him, and unfortunately, for us as well," Giotto said, glancing at him sadly. Tsuna remained silent, wondering if he should be disappointed at his main motive, but he did not want his family and friends to be exposed to danger because of him either.</p><p>The jet started accelerating at high speed, before it gradually took off to the sky. Tsuna leaned back on the cushion behind, staring at the television show which was currently screening in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>"We are the members of a vigilante organisation called the Vongola Famiglia, and our main aim is to protect the people who need our help. There are currently some small groups which want to get rid of us before we grow strong," Giotto explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have met them just now," Knuckle said, pressing a button on the remote control as the large screen revealed the faces of the men whom he had fought earlier. "They are from the Trevi Famiglia, and they have been giving us trouble for quite a long while."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. We were supposed to deal with them in Japan to divert the authorities' attention, but we did not expect you," Giotto said, taking a glass of volka as he took a small sip of it, putting it down on the small table in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Giotto, the Sky and leader of Vongola Famiglia, and these people are my guardians."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then pointed to Ugetsu who was smiling at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is Ugetsu Asari, the Rain Guardian who is a swordsman. Sitting beside him is G, the Storm Guardian and also my childhood friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead literally ignored him, and he turned to the next person who had been sitting there in silence for the entire conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sitting beside G is Alaude, the Cloud Guardian and someone whom I deeply trust and respect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OI, what are you talking about?! I'm supposed to be your right-hand man!" G growled, glaring at the blond who simply closed his eyes. Giotto chuckled, moving on to the next person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is Lampo, the Lightning Guardian. The two of you are meeting for the first time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The emerald-haired man shot a glance at him almost reluctantly, before he grunted and stretched his hand out to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are awfully polite for the first time, Lampo," G commented. Lampo just shrugged, redrawing his hand just as he was about to take it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is Daemon Spade, our Mist Guardian."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncanny laughter escaped out of that man's mouth as he showed his hand to him, a shallow smile on his face which he found it enigmatic and exceptionally disturbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He just showed an awkward smile, taking his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Knuckle is our Sun Guardian." He almost screamed out as he was enveloped in a crushing hug with the said man.</em>
</p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Giotto's breaths ghosting at his neck as the blond leaned slightly to his side to hand something to Knuckle. Tsuna looked down quickly, fingering his phone in his hands absentmindedly. He wondered whether he might be too paranoid. As far as he observed, he saw none of the Guardians, including Giotto, wearing the same kind of ring which was now hanging by his neck. It was probably a coincidence that he owned a ring which bore the same name as their mafia organisation.</p><p>"Tsunayoshi?" He felt a hand settling on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, turning to the blond who was staring at him in concern.</p><p>"Are you alright? You feel kind of uneasy."</p><p>The brunet stared into that pair of cerulean eyes, and he was drawn towards them once again, as though an invisible force was pulling him towards his strong gaze against his will. His heart was responding to the fluttering feeling at his chest, beating faster as he took hold of his entire being in front of him. He felt blood rushing to his face, and Tsuna looked away immediately, plastering a smile for the other to see.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>His emotions were fluctuating unevenly, and he forced those thoughts down, preventing himself from thinking too far. He did not know why he was feeling like this only when he was with Giotto. Why was he even involved in this mess in the first place?</p><p>The announcement that the jet was landing rang through the speakers. He grimaced at the drop in air pressure as the plane was slowly descending. Tsuna shut his eyes, wincing at the high-pitch noises screeching at his ears as he felt the jet landing on a roadway, the blasting engines roaring loudly as the speed was reduced abruptly. It then moved in a gradual pace, before it stopped completely. Seeing that it was clear to head out, everyone stood up, grabbing their belongings as they walked out.</p><p>He followed them behind, stepping down as he stared at the foreign surroundings of Italy in silence. A large SUV was already waiting for them outside, and they entered, Knuckle being the last one as he closed the door and asked the driver to move off. Tsuna sat at a corner, gazing out of the windows listlessly. He usually liked to explore places out of Japan, but this time, he wasn't so sure whether he should be elated about this particular trip which meant something else.</p><p>"It seems that their leader isn't present at the warehouse just now. He might have received the news that we have returned to Italy," Giotto said, turning to Alaude who was checking his mail box from his laptop.</p><p>"This is really pissing me off. When is this going to end?" G growled, gritting his teeth in anger.</p><p>"I have already asked Dino to keep a lookout, as well as to put men at the vicinity to ensure her safety," Alaude replied in a monotone voice, his gaze still focused on the screen as his fingers were busily typing the keyboard. His eyes widened slightly at the mention of his mother, and Tsuna turned to them, wondering what they were planning to do with her.</p><p>The SUV turned, driving into a small district. There were rows of small cafes, restaurants and shops, and the streets were bustling with people. The road was getting smaller, the bustling town getting further from their reach. The brunet stared ahead, his eyes slowly widening as a mansion was in sight. The vehicle stopped by the gates, and after Ugetsu said something to the transmitter at the side of the wall, which he presumed was in Italian, the gates opened and they finally entered.</p><p>They got out when the vehicle was parked at the basement. Tsuna held the straps of his bag closely as he began to look around.</p><p>"Welcome to the headquarters of the Vongola, Tsunayoshi," Giotto said. The brunet simply stared, not able to comprehend the strange familiarity that he got when he stepped in here, as though he had been here before.</p><p>They took the lift up to the ground floor. The doors opened swiftly, and he stepped into the mansion which was the main base for most of their activities. The place was spacious, with hardly anything expensive except for some antique furniture and other stuff which were necessary.</p><p>The members of the mafia organisation went separate ways to do their individual tasks, while he was led by the butler of the mansion to an empty guest room located at the third floor. After thanking him, Tsuna slowly entered, staring at the queen-sized bed which was ten times bigger than his own bed in Japan. He placed his bag on a small couch, opening the windows as he stared at the green plains below, wondering how long he was going to stay here. Would his mother be alright in Namimori?</p><p>He narrowed his eyes sadly. After his father had gone missing when he was still in elementary school, he did not want his mother to meet any mishap.</p><p>At this time, his phone which was on the bed rang. The brunet hopped on the covers, picking it up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"It's me, Tsuna." His eyes widened slightly as he recognised the voice of his friend.</p><p>"Gokudera?"</p><p>"Yeah. I was just wondering how you are doing."</p><p>He remembered that Gokudera was currently in Italy, and he seemed to be doing well from the emails that he sent to him every week.</p><p>"Ah, I'm fine also. How have you been?"</p><p>"I was rather busy for the past few weeks. There were some problems, but everything turns out alright." He heard a sigh coming from the receiver, and judging from the lack of energy in his voice, he presumed that he hadn't been resting well.</p><p>"Take a good rest, Gokudera. You don't sound good," Tsuna said worriedly. He then heard chuckles from the other end of the connection.</p><p>"I am already fine. I thought of going to Japan to visit you and the others next week. Would it be alright for you?"</p><p>He almost wanted to tell him that he was already here, but he knew he should not reveal too much information on his whereabouts. Reborn's threat still remained fresh in his memory, and he could never forget those cold words as he questioned his current situation in Namimori after he was caught in the matters that they were settling in Japan.</p><p>"It's okay. You don't need to come if you are busy. Everyone is doing fine here."</p><p>"I see. I see you next time then."</p><p>Tsuna ended the call, letting out a sigh. It was hard to lie to his friend, but he did not have a choice. He unzipped his bag, taking out the gloves and the blue container which he found at the side of his bed earlier on. He stared at them, a frown creasing his eyebrows as he wondered what he should do with these.</p><hr/><p>Hibari twirled the pen freely with his fingers, staring at the pages of reports he had received regarding the situation of Namimori for the past few days. There were more gang fights happening rather frequently, disrupting the peace in the neighbourhood. He had tried to look into it, but he was unable to get more details relating to the recent incidents.</p><p>There was a brief knock on the door, and he did not bother looking up as it opened, revealing Kusakabe, the second-in-command of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee as he walked in with a notebook in his hand. He stopped right in front of his working desk.</p><p>"Any news regarding those incidents?" Hibari asked, his eyes still focusing on reading the report.</p><p>"I have gone to the places where they occur, but it seems that everything is cleared up within a short amount of time, leaving nothing behind. It seems as though they are trying to cover up their tracks, in which I still have no idea what it was," he explained, flipping through the handwritten notes that he had messily scribbled inside. Hibari briefly looked up, considering the words he had spoken.</p><p>"In addition, I found this." Kusakabe placed a photo on the desk. Hibari took it up, seeing a man with striking red hair which stood out among the crowds of people present on the streets.</p><p>"He is a student from T University who was transferred to Japan last year, and has been present for most of the fights which occurred. I tried searching through his background, but there is none."</p><p>"Did you find him?" Hibari asked.</p><p>"Apparently, he disappeared without a trace. His group of friends whom he normally hangs out with has also resigned from the school on the same date. Their current whereabouts are unknown till now."</p><p>Hibari stared at the headlines in bold in one of the reports, stating about the coup d'etat among small groups and mafia organisations which were happening in Italy. He wasn't interested in the details, but it seemed that some of them had brought their business to Japan, and he had a strong hunch that they were somehow related.</p><p>"Wait. There is one more person who is said to be on leave from school on the same date, and he is also studying at the same university," Kusakabe muttered, looking at the notes more closely.</p><p>"What?" he said in slight irritation.</p><p>Kusakabe frowned as he stopped halfway, wondering if he should say it.</p><p>"Kusakabe."</p><p>"You know him too, Kyouya. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p><p>His eyes widened at that name. It belonged to a certain herbivore whom he knew in Namimori Middle, though he did not care much about him since he did not stand out, was extremely coward at everything, and was basically someone who was invisible to everyone's eyes. Well, he was someone who did not give him any trouble so he did not take notice of him.</p><p>"One of the recent gang fights happened just a few metres from his house. It isn't clear whether he is involved in it, but several minutes after the gang fight took place, he also disappeared. His friends whom I've contacted do not know where he currently is."</p><p>"This is getting unnerving. Let's go out," Hibari muttered, grabbing his black coat as he headed out of the Disciplinary Committee room. Kusakabe nodded as he followed him behind, bringing whatever things which they might need. They went into his personal car, with Kusakabe being the driver while he sat behind. As the vehicle moved out, Hibari stared out of the windows, hissing in annoyance as he clenched the tonfas in his hands.</p><p>Upon reaching where Tsuna lived, he noticed that the streets were filled with suspicious men he did not recognise loitering around. The gang fight must have aggravated the situation and they were probably here to look for the person responsible for defeating their groups.</p><p>Hibari got out of the car, shutting the door behind him as he began walking to the brunet's house. They noticed his presence immediately, their eyes all settled onto him. He ignored them completely, his only task in his mind as he was going to find out who was the bastard who even dared to set his foot in this neighbourhood. They stopped in front of the house where Tsuna lived. Kusakabe stepped forward, pressing the doorbell located at the side of the gates.</p><p>"There is no answer," Kusakube said, turning to him. Hibari did not respond, getting irritated by the number of presences which was closing in.</p><p>"Stay back, Kusakabe," he muttered lowly. The other nodded his head, stepping back as several men started showing themselves, surrounding them.</p><p>"Do you know where the person living in this house is?" One of them asked in a hostile tone, pointing to Tsuna's house. He narrowed his eyes slightly, continuing to stare at that person passively. It was plainly obvious that they were looking for that herbivore, but why would he be involved in this?</p><p>"Why aren't you responding?! Are you hiding something?" Another man―an oversized one―yelled out. Hibari hissed, his glare intensified at seeing the large crowd which was displayed in front of him. There was something suspicious regarding Tsuna's disappearance, but right now, he was going to dispose these lot of people who even dared to talk to him. His eyes flashed, and before everyone realised it, he slammed his tonfa at his chin with crushing strength, throwing his entire being upwards as the plump man crashed onto the wall across the road.</p><p>"I will bite you all to death," he muttered darkly, his eyes snapping to the next person in line.</p><p>"How dare you...!" All of them raised their weapons, preparing to fight. However, Hibari had no intention of letting this slide. Their presence here was already enough for him to sentence them to death. His tonfas reached out, sending the next one down on the ground. The fight ensued, but they were of no match for him. Within minutes, everyone was defeated, bruises and severe wounds inflicted on their bodies.</p><p>"Wow. I have never seen a teenager this strong."</p><p>Hibari turned sharply to where the voice came from. A man with blond hair was coming over, looking around with awe as he let out a short whistle. And it ticked him off instantly.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>The blond stopped and blinked for a moment, before he realised that it was himself whom he was referring to.</p><p>"I am a friend of this family who is living here," he said, pointing to Tsuna's residence. His eyes narrowed, and Hibari wondered if he should just bite him to death from his irritating look.</p><p>"You know Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked. The blond turned, showing a brief look of astonishment from his expression.</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p>It wasn't that he knew him. He did not even want to know the likes of him.</p><p>"Why are you here? Are you involved in the gang fights happening here?" Hibari questioned, staring at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Which is why I want to check if he's safe," the other replied calmly, walking up as he pressed the doorbell. There was no answer as usual. The blond stood there, frowning slightly.</p><p>"His mother doesn't seem to be in the house at this moment," Kusakabe said, clarifying his doubts.</p><p>"Really?!" he exclaimed, cursing under his breath. "Shit. I was too late. Reborn is surely going to thrash me alive."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Hibari asked.</p><p>"No, it's none of your business―" His eyes went wide at the tonfa which was pointing at his face within seconds.</p><p>"It is <em>my </em>business. I am going to find the culprits who brought this mess here and beat them to death," Hibari hissed lowly, his intimidating gaze freezing the other in place as he could only nod in silence. After putting his weapon down and stepping back to maintain a distance between them, the blond finally let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"My, you are really scary. I'm Dino, by the way."</p><p>Hibari did not intend to say his name, and just waited for him to talk.</p><p>"Actually, it is pure coincidence that Tsuna is involved in this, and is now targeted by the groups as they are finding the person responsible for beating up their men."</p><p>"What are those groups?"</p><p>"Mafia groups, the ones involved in the recent coup d'etat in Italy. Their main aim is something else though. But there is one problem..." Dino sighed, rubbing the side of his face as he peered at the empty house.</p><p>"Kusakabe, when did the recent gang fight happen?" Hibari turned to ask the taller man.</p><p>"Five days," he replied. His eyes then widened in realisation at where this topic was leading to. "Does that mean Tsuna's mother is missing for five days?"</p><p>"It's my fault. I should have come earlier," Dino muttered warily. He stared at the bodies on the ground, getting irritated at how complicated the situation had become. He might not care about the well being of that herbivore, but he was still someone who lived in Namimori, and he would not allow anyone to disrupt the peace here.</p><p>"Let's go, Kusakabe." He turned, kicking one of the bodies out of his way as he headed out of here, ignoring the existence of the blond who was still there. There were more questions which needed to be answered, but for now, he wanted to return to his office to rest.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Tsuna!"</em>
</p><p>He was walking along a dark pavement, having no idea where he was going, and where this would lead him to. A pleading voice was calling to him, wanting him to be there.</p><p>
  <em>"Tsuna! Please don't!"</em>
</p><p>He was getting closer to the source, seeing an opening just right in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't! No! NO!"</em>
</p><p>He opened the door. His feet stopped instantly, seeing trails of deep red across the floor. His eyes slowly looked up, seeing someone lying limp on the arm chair. The shadow of the killer was seen clearly under the faint moonlight, and he turned, noticing his presence. He could only see the crooked smile playing by his lips, before he heard the trigger of a gun.</p><p>
  <em>"NO!"</em>
</p><p>Brown eyes snapped open. Tsuna stared at the ceiling of the guest room, breathing large amounts of fresh air as he saw flashbacks of the nightmare through his vision for a brief moment. His eyes remained wide as he wondering just exactly what he had seen. His hands were still shaking badly, and he clenched them tightly, muttering words of comfort to tell himself inwardly that it was just a nightmare. But even so, he could still remember the scream very vividly.</p><p>The brunet slowly got out of the bed, stumbling slightly as he tried to get a grip of himself. He stared at the clock, realising that it was already late evening. He walked out of the room and peered down from the railing, seeing that the butler and the servants were preparing the table for dinner. The guardians were nowhere to be found.</p><p>Having nothing to do, he decided to walk around. He strolled across rooms, seeing different portraits hanging on the walls. Before he realised it, Tsuna found himself standing in a narrow corridor. The lights were dimmed, and it did not look like the rooms in the mansion. He did not even know how he got here.</p><p>
  <em>"Tsuna!"</em>
</p><p>His hand felt the wall at the side as he began to move forward.</p><p>
  <em>"Tsuna, please!"</em>
</p><p>His heart clenched hardly at the bitterness in the voice ringing behind his mind, as though he was walking through the nightmare all over again. The brunet looked up, seeing a single door at the very end of the corridor. He swallowed, making his way to the room.</p><p>"His mother is missing?"</p><p>"Yeah. It seems that she has not returned home after we left. Do they already know that brat's identity even before the fight starts?"</p><p>"Dino is currently looking into it. I have asked Lal Mirch to aid him as well."</p><p>"But there is no response from their sides yet! How could she just vanish like that?"</p><p>"Let's hope that there will be some leads tomorrow―" They stopped talking at the sound of the door opening with a small creak. Giotto was staring at him, his eyes went wide.</p><p>"Tsunayoshi."</p><p>"What is going on here? Where is my mother?" Tsuna asked, desperate for answers. The entire situation was like a question mark to him. Something cracked within him, and he winced, clutching his head which was in pain. His legs gave out, and the blond caught him before he fell.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, but her whereabouts is still unknown. She and your dad went on a vacation at the same time when this happens. We are still finding her, Tsuna."</em>
</p><p>His vision blurred, meeting Reborn's gaze as the hitman was staring at him for a while. Tsuna groaned, shutting his eyes as he tried to get himself out of those thoughts which were literally crushing him. The voices of people in his head were buzzing irritably at his ears, and he was unable to focus properly.</p><p>"I'm bringing Tsunayoshi back to his room," Giotto said, supporting him by his shoulder as he led him out. Reborn stood up and followed behind. They brought him back to his room, putting him on the couch. He breathed heavily, his mind gradually clearing up as he saw Giotto and Reborn in front of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. We are still finding your mother. The enemy is not making any movement yet, so she should be fine for now," Giotto said as he apologised to him. The hitman continued to stare at him in silence, and Tsuna shifted uncomfortably, feeling uneasy at the unknown glint reflected in his eyes.</p><p>"Dino will contact me when there is news regarding her. By the way, Aria asks for your presence tomorrow. I was wondering if you are free," Reborn said. Giotto turned, raising his eyebrow in slight bewilderment.</p><p>"She is looking for me? Wait, she's in Italy now?" he questioned. Reborn just shrugged in response. "</p><p>"Well, there shouldn't be any problem," the blond replied. He turned, and he saw a smile grazing his features as Giotto patted him on his head, telling him that everything would be alright. The blond then went out, and he just sat there, wondering why the hitman hadn't made his way out yet.</p><p>"How did you know my name, brat?" Reborn finally asked. He remembered at that time when he saw him for the first time, and he knew who he was instantly.</p><p>"I don't know. I just...think that I know you before," Tsuna said softly. "I heard a voice which sounded just like yours. Everything that I have been hearing from all of you sounds...extremely familiar. Like I have actually experienced this. I even got a nostalgic feeling when you said you are going to be my tutor, as if it really happened before!" he added with a short laugh.</p><p>His black eyes narrowed as he walked closer to him, leaning down until he was meeting his gaze at eye level. His chuckles gradually stopped as Tsuna stared at him.</p><p>"You don't possibly have powers to allow you to read the future, do you?"</p><p>Brown eyes widened, slightly baffled.</p><p>"No! I'm just a normal student living in Namimori."</p><p>Both of them stared at each other in silence for a long moment.</p><p>"You are probably right, because strangely, I feel the same way as well."</p><p>Tsuna stared at him in shock as Reborn gradually pulled himself away, turning around and walking out of the room.</p><hr/><p>Giotto walked out of the streets, seeing a green-haired woman wearing her usual long-sleeved red shirt with a black necktie, black skirt and black heels sitting outside the cafe. He slowly approached her, looking around for signs of her followers who might be at the vicinity. He was greatly surprised that he saw none when they would usually do almost anything to get him to stay away from their leader. The blond straightened his coat, pulling a chair out as he sat across her.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again," Aria said with a smile as he met upon that pair of sharp blue eyes.</p><p>"Same for me," Giotto replied politely. "What is it that you want to see me for?"</p><p>"No, I was thinking that sitting here and enjoy this beautiful city of Italy would be nice once in a while. Without your subordinates following of course," she said with a laugh. He smiled in response, agreeing with what she said for the latter.</p><p>"I thought you would ask for Reborn, since he is a close friend and kin to you."</p><p>"Ah, Uncle? Maybe next time," Aria replied. Giotto peered down, seeing the small orange pacifier which was hung at her chest.</p><p>"Actually, I want to show someone to you."</p><p>The blond blinked, not understanding what she meant. Minutes later, he heard footsteps coming from the alley just right behind the cafe. When he emerged, his eyes widened slightly to see her closest subordinate, Gamma, and walking with him was none other than Tsuna's mother whom he recognised instantly from the photo that Reborn sent him. Giotto turned to Aria, staring at her questioningly.</p><p>"I told her that I have an extra air ticket to Italy, and if she don't mind, she can come with me. She agreed instantly, saying that she can visit her son who is currently in Italy being tutored by Reborn."</p><p>"You knew...about this?" he asked, frowning slightly. She just smiled in response, taking up her cup of tea as she finished the remaining beverage. Gamma approached their table, bowing slightly to his boss who simply smiled and thanked him for the work. Giotto raised his eyebrow as he was met with a hateful gaze from the other. He ignored it, diverting his attention to the brunette who was thanking Aria for the holiday trip.</p><p>"This is Giotto. He will bring you to where your son is."</p><p>She turned to him and smiled, bowing down as she thanked him for taking care of her son. Giotto smiled, saying that there wasn't a need to. Seeing that it was already late, both parties decided to part ways. The blond stood up, slightly disturbed about something which he could not comprehend.</p><p>"Aria," he called out, to which she stopped and turned around. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she smiled.</p><p>"The universe is changing as an unexpected element has arrived. This is all I can tell you." After that, she said goodbye and went off with Gamma. Giotto frowned, pondering on her words. They left as well, heading to the small alley ahead where his car was currently parked. After allowing Nana to enter the vehicle before he went in, the blond took his phone out, focusing on the messages that his guardians had sent him for the past few hours regarding the members of the Trevi Famiglia's whereabouts. Now that Tsuna's mother was found, it was time to put an end to this.</p><p>A call came in at the same time, and he answered immediately.</p><p>"How is it, G?"</p><p>"Me and Ugetsu have caught that traitor. We are tracing where the group currently is."</p><p>"I see. Any news from Reborn?" Giotto asked as the car started moving out.</p><p>"No. I couldn't get into contact with him for the entire day."</p><p>"I'm sure he has other things to do. I'm reaching the mansion in around thirty minutes, so we can―"</p><p>"Sorry, Giotto. I have an incoming call." His voice was cut off, replaced by slow, continuous beeps. The blond waited, staring at the streets which passed by.</p><p>"Bad news!" The voice of G blared at his ear, startling him. Giotto frowned, getting a bad feeling about this.</p><p>"That brat has gone missing!"</p><hr/><p>His cracked lips parted as he let out a soft groan, slowly opening his eyes. His throat felt raw and painful as he swallowed, trying to get used to the dimmed lighting in the dark surrounding. Tsuna let out a hoarse cough, closing his eyes before reopening them again, as he noticed faint figures which were standing a few metres from his position.</p><p>"Are you sure it was him who defeated our men?"</p><p>"Yes! He might be part of the Vongola. Using him as a bait would be the best to lure the boss out."</p><p>He stared at the slightly rusted ceiling, wondering why he was here. He remembered that he was helping the butler to do some errands in the city, and he met some person who claimed that he knew where the mart was, and promised him to take him there. After that, his mind went blank and the next thing he knew, he ended up here. Tsuna cursed inwardly to himself, wondering why he had to be a hassle to all the people whom he met.</p><p>"Look after him while I go out and spread the news. We will put Vongola down once and for all!"</p><p>He heard shuffles of the feet as someone left. The other pulled a chair and sat down, texting on his phone. He bit his lip, tugging at the ropes which were tied tightly around his wrists and feet. He grimaced as sharp pain shocked the nerves at his wrists, and he realised that he must have sprained it somehow. The brunet sighed, peering at the faint sunlight from the small window at the top as he prayed that Giotto would not come.</p><p>"Aww, look who's awake."</p><p>Brown eyes snapped up to the scrawny figure of a man and the others standing in front of him. He did not like the predatory look in his eyes which inspected him closely from head to toe, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. He grimaced at the revolting stench of tobacco coming out of his mouth. Tsuna shifted further to the corner, wondering how he should escape.</p><p>"If you are thinking of escaping, there is no chance. You will be here to lure the boss of the Vongola out, and we will execute him on the spot," he said, licking the corner of his lips as he started snickering.</p><p>"Do not blame us for kidnapping you. He seems to have an interest for you, after all."</p><p>Tsuna flinched at the foreign touch on his chin, his face turning away by its own. He heard laughter ringing at his ears, and dread settled within him as he realised what was soon going to happen. He did not know about the rest, but he knew that Giotto wasn't that weak.</p><p>He let out a hiss as a knife cut his skin at his arm. There was another laughter, their eyes watching him in growing excitement as though it was their favourite show reaching towards its climax. Another cut was inflicted at his face, and Tsuna bit his lip, seeing the trail of red dripping to the ground as a pool of blood was gradually formed.</p><p>"I wonder if he will surrender in exchange for your life."</p><p>His eyes widened, as though something within him was awakened. Even if he was afraid, he would not allow anyone to humiliate him.</p><p>"Even if all of you tied me here, he will not be defeated."</p><p>They stared at him in slight astonishment. One of them then growled, gripping his hair as he pulled him up forcefully.</p><p>"What did you just say? You are just a weak, powerless brat who cannot even take care of yourself!"</p><p>He hissed out in pain, wondering whether this was it. It was true that he was weak, and he was a coward who hated violence and gave up easily when the situation was not in his favour. Yet, deep in his heart, he wanted to do something―to prove to himself that he was not as useless as what the others told him. Even if he was afraid of what the outcome would be, he did not want to stay like this forever.</p><p>"Oi! Why aren't you saying anything?"</p><p>
  <em>What is it that you want to do, Tsuna?</em>
</p><p>It was that voice again; that voice which sounded just like Reborn. He could not understand why he was hearing him at this moment. Tsuna groaned, his vision getting hazy as he felt himself getting unbearably warm. His emotions mixed with anger started to overflow as his hands clenched tightly, that one answer possessing his mind right now.</p><p>
  <em>I want to protect everyone.</em>
</p><p>The silver ring at his neck lit up in orange flames. He could only hear the doors of the warehouse opening, before his entire consciousness was engulfed in red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away."―Philip K. Dick, I Hope I Shall Arrive Soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Truth</strong>
</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, finding himself sitting under a tree in an unknown forest area. His hands felt the soft bristles of the grass as he slowly sat up, taking a closer look at the surroundings he was in. It was exceptionally silent, and he wondered if he was the only one living being here.</p>
<p>Tsuna patted his clothes and stood up, seeing a path ahead. For some reason, he decided to head over. Pushing away tree branches and stepping across mud puddles which were probably there for a long time, he finally stopped as he stared at a wooden house in front which situated out of nowhere.</p>
<p>He then frowned, wondering why he was here again. Did he step upon here by mistake? Did he actually know this place, yet it just subconsciously slipped out of his mind? It suddenly felt strangely nostalgic, yet he found himself not moving.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tsuna."</em>
</p>
<p>He turned at hearing that voice; that voice which he had been hearing in his head for a very long time, yet he could not figure out who he was. Tsuna looked around, his gaze stopping at a small black figure standing just a few metres from the house.</p>
<p>"Who...are you?"</p>
<p>He was afraid of finding out who he was. His senses were screaming; telling him that this was dangerous, and he should not come any closer. He did not know him, and he should not even be here at the very beginning. He told this to himself countless times to turn and run away, yet he could not bring himself to do it. That particular familiarity in this voice drew him in, to the point which he desperately wanted to know.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't tell me you have forgotten."</em>
</p>
<p>Forget? No. He remembered everything. He was the dame-Tsuna who lived in Namimori with his mother, who was often being mocked upon his stupidity and naivety, who was in love with Kyoko yet did not have the courage to confess, who had his friends even if they were not together―</p>
<p>The clouds gradually drifted away, and he saw him―an infant in his black suit, with a yellow pacifier attached to his shirt like a bow tie, and a fedora hat on his head. Something jingled at his neck, and as he looked down, he saw the metal chain with the silver ring attached to it.</p>
<p>His eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why do you look so confused?"</em>
</p>
<p>He shut his eyes, muttering to himself to focus. It was just a dream, an illusion. It would go away eventually...</p>
<p>
  <em>"You may try to forget, but you can never run away from it completely."</em>
</p>
<p>He looked up, realising that the view was getting blurrier. He then stared at the yellow pacifier which started to glow brightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>"After all, you are Vongola's ..."</em>
</p>
<p>Everything was swallowed whole, before his consciousness went black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brown eyes slowly opened, wincing slightly at the glaring light shining from the window. He blinked groggily for a moment, looking at the surroundings which did not resemble his bedroom. He then turned to the other side, seeing two blurry figures by the bedside. One of them smiled, while the other sighed in relief, turning around and clasping his hands together as he started praising the Lord for this miracle.</p>
<p>"I'm glad that you are finally awake! How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>He was not certain how he should reply. Tsuna fidgeted under the covers and almost hissed at the sudden pain coming from both of his hands. He gasped breathlessly, wondering why he did not have the energy to <em>even </em>move. What had actually happened? He remembered that he was captured by the enemy and was in a warehouse. They were talking something about Giotto, and he could not remember anymore.</p>
<p>"The wounds on your body aren't that serious, but your hands are badly burnt."</p>
<p>Tsuna stared at Ugetsu in bewilderment. He tried twitching his finger, and <em>boy, </em>did it hurt like hell. He grimaced, deciding that it was best not to move his hands for a while.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Both of them stared at him, slightly astonished by his question.</p>
<p>"I...cannot remember. How did I get out of there?" Tsuna asked in a raspy voice, swallowing dryly.</p>
<p>"Giotto and Reborn rescued you. From what we heard, the warehouse was already burning in flames when they arrived at the scene. They found you collapsed on the ground."</p>
<p>He just nodded, swallowing dryly.</p>
<p>"And those men...?"</p>
<p>Ugetsu turned away for a moment. Knuckle just shook his head in response.</p>
<p>"Their bodies were burnt beyond recognition."</p>
<p>Tsuna rubbed his arms, shivering for no reason. It just served them right, yet who had done such a thing? Even if they were bad guys, they were still...humans.</p>
<p>
  <em>"From what we know, the rings haven't been properly introduced by Verde yet! So why...!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There should not be another person in the organisation who can use the sky element! So who the hell is he―!"</em>
</p>
<p>He hissed at the sudden splitting pain hammering his head. Several images started flashing within his mind―the warehouse which was burning in flames, accompanied by the piercing screams which was all he could hear.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You may try to forget, but you can never run away from it completely."</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>"After all, you are Vongola's ..."</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna shut his eyes, desperately begging for it to stop.</p>
<p>"Have a good rest, Tsuna," Ugetsu murmured, pulling the covers to his shoulders. Tsuna did not respond, and the adult just stared at him sadly, before rising from his seat and following Knuckle out of the room. He closed the door behind him, and the both of them stood at the empty corridor, silent.</p>
<p>"It seems that he cannot remember."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wonder if Giotto knows what had happened earlier," Ugetsu said, sighing as the both of them headed down to the meeting room at the basement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Giotto walked along the corridor of the Vongola headquarters, deep into thoughts. The remaining members of the group had been dealt with, and were currently being investigated and interrogated by Alaude. Daemon was resolving the issues with the important officials, making sure that this would not be leaked.</p>
<p>He turned at a bend, walking further into the mansion. Opening the door of his study, he was not surprised to see Reborn sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand. The hitman took another sip of his hot beverage, putting it down on the table just as he closed the door. He stopped, and the both of them exchanged glances for a moment.</p>
<p>"I assume you have seen it, Giotto."</p>
<p>He said nothing, taking his coat out and putting it on his chair. Giotto stared at the cracking fire from the fireplace.</p>
<p>
  <em>"That brat has gone missing!"</em>
</p>
<p>When he received G's call regarding Tsuna, he knew something had happened, and he regretted for bringing him, who was just a regular student at Namimori, into this. After ending the call, he dropped Tsuna's mother at a hotel, sending some escorts to protect her as he promised her that he would bring Tsuna to her safely. While he was on the way to the destination that G wanted him to go, he got a call from Reborn, telling him the whereabouts of the members who was about to sell their weaponry information to one of their enemy groups.</p>
<p>The warehouse was on the verge of collapsing when they arrived. Hot flames licked out from the windows, spreading across the building very quickly. He opened the doors, hearing the men's distorted screams beyond the fire which was surrounding someone at the middle. His eyes followed, and he saw the brunet.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tsuna―"</em>
</p>
<p>He stopped, staring at the pair of metal gloves<em>―his weapon―</em>Tsuna was currently wearing. Orange flames lit from them, resembling the flames which was destroying the entire warehouse. That pair of illuminated eyes, detached and emotionless, were stared elsewhere―at the direction where the screams came from.</p>
<p>He froze upon the steel gaze from the other as Tsuna diverted his gaze towards him. His eyes slowly widened in horror as his hand were slowly raised, those licking flames bursting in ferocity as he aimed at him. He was paralysed by that intense gaze, and he found himself unable to move. His parted lips started mouthing something he could not understand, and just as Reborn jumped in front of him to protect him, the flames suddenly died out. The brunet staggered for a few steps, his eyes fluttering close before he collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>"There is a ring."</p>
<p>Giotto stared at Reborn who narrowed his eyes as he spoke.</p>
<p>"A ring which should not exist. At least, not for now," he muttered lowly. "And I recognise the word carved on it instantly."</p>
<p>"<em>Vongola</em>," he answered for him, clenching his hand unconsciously. Obsidian eyes stared at him intensely.</p>
<p>"It is already predetermined that Vongola will inherit the seven rings which hold mysterious powers. Only the true bearers can bring out the power of the rings. Those who abuse it will only face its warth at its end. Yet that brat used it with ease, together with the weaponry gloves which were similar to what you usually wear. And the flame is orange. You know what it means, right?"</p>
<p>"Sky flames..." he murmured softly. Reborn grabbed the documents on the table as he stood up, heading to the door.</p>
<p>"I'm going to pay a visit to this particular...old friend of mine. And don't think too much, Giotto. We cannot jump into conclusions, but this has proven that there is something in that boy which will endanger us and the entire organisation."</p>
<p>The hitman left the room. He just stood there, staring at the clock ticking in this silence. Giotto slowly closed his eyes, and as he faced the darkness ahead, a ring of fire suddenly burst out, surrounding him. Tsuna reappeared, standing across him with that pair of desolated eyes scrunitising him severely.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You shall pay...!"</em>
</p>
<p>He began to frown, focusing on his mouth which was desperately trying to say something.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You shall pay for their deaths...!"</em>
</p>
<p>Cerulean eyes snapped open, gasping slightly as he stared at the wall in front of him. He wondered if it was just his imagination.</p>
<p>Giotto shook his head, deciding to leave it for now. He exited the study, heading down to the meeting room at the basement. When he arrived, almost everyone was here, except Alaude who did his tasks at his own pace, and Daemon who was wrapping up the remains of this issue in Italy.</p>
<p>"It seems that the damages was not that serious. We can cover this up with the help of the Cabinet. They wouldn't have the guts to spread the news, since our organisation funds most of their activities hosted in Japan," G commented, adjusting his spectacles before he started writing notes on a paper.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Alaude will do something about the investigations conducted. But the outcome should be just accidental arson," Ugetsu said with a relieved smile. G shot him a glare, and he chuckled lightly in response.</p>
<p>"Daemon is dealing with those bastards. But they will probably not escape this one," Lal Mirch said, her expression softening slightly seconds later. They stared at her, silent. Giotto settled on his seat, his lips forming a thin line.</p>
<p>"The <em>Vindice</em>. The perfect paradise which has absolutely no way out."</p>
<p>Everyone turned to him. He tapped his finger on the table lightly. That place was dark and exceptionally cold. No light could reach to you. It was as though time had stopped the moment you stepped inside, and you will forever be trapped in that freezing enclosure, with no way to escape. It was the perfect place for mafia criminals who had committed heinous crimes; whose sins could never be forgiven even if he or she was given a death sentence.</p>
<p>"How is that brat doing?" Lal Mirch asked, turning to Ugetsu.</p>
<p>"Tsuna is fine now, but he does not seem to remember anything prior to the incident."</p>
<p>"He must be lying! I had already warned you not to keep him, Giotto!" G hissed, glaring at the said blond who still did not say anything.</p>
<p>"How are the investigations?" Giotto questioned, ignoring his guardian's complains. Lampo flipped through the reports quickly, scanning through the words quickly.</p>
<p>"It says that they are still trying to identify the eight bodies which were so badly burnt. Who would have done this?" The teenager scratched his head, before he threw the report aside and yawned in boredom.</p>
<p>"It isn't just normal fire. We believe it might be caused by an explosion fueled by the barrels of oils at the scene. It was so bad that every existence which was once in the warehouse was completely obliterated," Lal Mirch explained as she stared at the photos in her hand. Giotto stared at the details, his mind going back to the recollection of the scene.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You shall pay for their deaths...!"</em>
</p>
<p>He left the meeting room, taking the lift up. The doors opened, and the blond stepped out, walking along the quiet corridor. He turned to the room where Tsuna was, realising that the door was slightly opened. He stood behind and peeked in, seeing Nana tending to her son as Tsuna was trying to reassure her that he was fine.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We cannot jump into conclusions, but this has proven that there is something in that boy which will endanger us and the entire organisation."</em>
</p>
<p>Giotto closed the door quietly, before he walked away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alaude stepped into the warehouse which was blocked from the views of the public. He was chosen as the main investigator for this incident, and as usual, he did not allow anyone to enter the scene of the crime until he had inspected everything. He wore a pair of gloves, peering at the walls which were completely charred. The roof was long gone. He stopped, staring at the white markings on the ground where the bodies last laid. Traces of oil spills could be seen which might be the catalyst for the explosion.</p>
<p>He felt the wall, brushing across the surface as black scraps started falling off. The intensity of the fire must be so large that it could melt the hard cement. From his research, the warehouse had been here for at least ten years.</p>
<p>It was not just normal fire. The only element which could corrode any material to this state was storm flames. The other possibility was the sky flames, but it could only be done if it was hard sky flames of high purity, which was exceptionally rare.</p>
<p>Alaude frowned, taking his electronic device where he stored his notes. From what he knew, weapons which operated by the user's flames were not commonly used at this time period yet. Some prototypes had been introduced earlier―those invented by Verde and Innocenti - but unfortunately, most of them failed. And even if those guys had used the weapons, the effects would not be this large and destructive.</p>
<p>"Who is there?" he snapped, turning around as he faced the entrance. There was a high-pitch squeak as the shadow jumped away for a moment, before a short figure with hair of dirty blond reappeared, bowing his head down.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, boss!"</p>
<p>"Is it Basil?" Alaude asked, recognising his disciple. The teenager nodded his head furiously as he looked up, waiting. He gave a brief nod, and Basil stepped inside, staring at the place in slight awe.</p>
<p>"So why are you here?"</p>
<p>Basil blinked for seconds, before he took out documents and handed to him.</p>
<p>"It seems that the bodies cannot be identified. 90% of the cell tissues had been damaged and cannot be recovered, and the fire is the main cause of it. So the police has decided to classify them as unknowns. But Boss, does fire really have the capability to burn till this extent? It seems as if the perpetrator has some deep feud with those bad guys. I kind of feel sorry for them instead..."</p>
<p>Basil continued mumbling, to which Alaude ignored as he continued reading the report. His eyes then widened, realising that he had missed one important information.</p>
<p>If the fire was that serious, Sawada Tsunayoshi did not even have the <em>slightest </em>chance of escaping that place.</p>
<p>"Basil."</p>
<p>Basil turned to him.</p>
<p>"Did Lal Mirch report Sawada's Tsunayoshi's condition?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that boy who has miraculously escaped!" Basil exclaimed, beaming in excitement. "She says he has woken up. He only sustains minor wounds on his body, but both of his hands were badly burnt."</p>
<p>"Badly burnt?" Alaude muttered, frowning. It just did not make any sense. He walked out of the warehouse, ordering Basil to go back to the headquarters for now. He then entered his car and drove back to the mansion. Ignoring the servants who greeted him on the way, he headed to Giotto's study. The door was opened, and just as he was about to knock to tell the other about his presence, he noticed Giotto staring at a pill container box and a pair of charred gloves on his table.</p>
<p>"Giotto."</p>
<p>Giotto snapped up, staring at Alaude in slight astonishment. He smiled, signalling him to come inside. Alaude walked in, peering at the pill container box. He then took it, opening the box and tilting it as one blue pill rolled onto his palm. He frowned as he turned to Giotto.</p>
<p>"Where did you get this?"</p>
<p>"You know what this is?" Giotto asked, raising his eyebrow. Alaude put the box down, holding the pill with his fingers.</p>
<p>"It hasn't been tested and named yet, but it allows one to be awakened with inner abilities. Body limiters are removed externally, and one gains infinite strength, power, and renewed determinance to complete his task," he explained. "It is considered extremely dangerous, and the government in Italy has been monitoring very closely on it."</p>
<p>Giotto did not answer, peering at the item in slight shock.</p>
<p>"So, where did you get this from?" Alaude put the pill on the table as he turned to Giotto.</p>
<p>"They are Tsunayoshi's belongings."</p>
<p>His eyes widened in shock. He then turned around, and before he could step out of the room, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Alaude hissed softly, glaring at the blonde standing behind who had stopped him.</p>
<p>"It isn't confirmed that he is the cause of it."</p>
<p>"Then why is he still alive?" Alaude questioned back. Receiving no reply from the other, he removed his hand away and was about to go when Giotto stopped him again.</p>
<p>"He does not know anything regarding us and our matters. We cannot pull him further into this!" he exclaimed in frustration. He stared at him, not comprehending why Giotto was losing his composure so easily towards someone so weak and insignificant.</p>
<p>"Lal and the rest are still investigating. Let's...just see how it goes?"</p>
<p>Alaude briefly closed his eyes and sighed softly. Not able to dismiss his boss's words and slightly disappointed by the other's behaviour, he just pulled his hand away and walked out without a word. He headed to where the herbivore was currently staying, entering the room quietly as he walked to the bed.</p>
<p>He stared at the brunet's features closely, before he removed the blanket, examining his hands at the sides which were fully bandaged.</p>
<p>He knew that hand weapons existed, and he knew that his instinct was never wrong. However, for a split second, he hesitated. He wondered if it was due to the influence of Giotto's words, or seeing the face of this brat which looked so vulnerable? For now, he would investigate further, and decide what to do with this boy when the time comes.</p>
<p>As he was about to go, he noticed that his lips were moving slightly.</p>
<p>"Don't..."</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>"Don't...die. Please..."</p>
<p>Alaude stared at him for a moment, before he turned around and left. He dropped by a nearby town to buy some necessities, monitoring the neighbourhood for anything which might stand out. Some groups might make use of this incident to make some ruses in the hopes of slipping away from their gazes. The blond took the bag from the counter, stepping out of the mart. As he walked, he bumped onto someone whom he somehow missed.</p>
<p>"Oops, I apologise."</p>
<p>"That is why I always tell you to look ahead when you are walking. You are always busily texting on your phone most of the time, Byakuran-san."</p>
<p>"That is why I apologise, Sho-chan. There is no need to overreact."</p>
<p>He looked up, seeing two young adults who were probably university students, since there was a campus just a few metres ahead. The white-haired man shook his friend off, and he took no heed of it as the three of them continued their way.</p>
<p>"But isn't it strange? For someone who is supposed to be dead, he can be quite an amusing one, Sho-chan. After all, he shouldn't <em>even </em>be here."</p>
<p>He revealed a smirk.</p>
<p>"That brat, <em>Sawada Tsunayoshi</em>."</p>
<p>Alaude froze. By the time he turned to find that person, he was long gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aria let out a sigh, stretching her arms as she entered the mansion after a long day of work. She gave a quick nod to her subordinates who had been guarding their home, dismissing them immediately after telling them to have a good rest. She then returned to her room, taking her coat off as she sat at the side of the bed, peering at her reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>The smile slowly faltered, replaced by a slight grim expression. She stood up, walking to her wardrobe and opening it. She pulled the last drawer, revealing the white Sky Arcobaleno outfit which was folded neatly. She knelt on the floor, touching it gently.</p>
<p>The responsibilities that she had to uphold as the boss of Giglio Nero Famiglia, and the role she had to take as the boss of the seven Arcobaleno when her mother died. She sighed, closing the drawer as she stood on her feet, closing the wooden doors of the wardrobe.</p>
<p>"Boss?"</p>
<p>She turned around, seeing Gamma standing at the entrance. Aria sent the other a small smile, comforted to have his presence around. She saw him as an important person in her life; one who would always be at her side whenever she needed it. She wondered if he might be a little protective of her at times, and he had sometimes forgotten that she was <em>their </em>boss.</p>
<p>"Why are you still up?" Gamma asked, his tone tinting in slight worry.</p>
<p>"My time is almost up."</p>
<p>His eyes widened in shock at the sudden words she said. She chuckled, wondering why he looked so stupefied when she had told him a slight part of her story behind the curse. Then again, she might be a little blunt in her saying, and it might hurt a little at the direct comment, because he was not ready yet.</p>
<p>"Isn't this a little too fast?" he demanded, walking to her.</p>
<p>"It cannot be helped," she replied nonchalantly. As she was about to turn around, his hand grabbed her arm and stopped her in place.</p>
<p>"The road to lead the familigia is just the beginning! It is simply too early!" the blond exclaimed, his tone of voice getting desperate as he was finding words to explain. She looked at him wryly, before she pressed her hand on his chest, wishing for him not to speak further. He stared at her, astounded for a moment, before he lowered his head and decided to stay silent.</p>
<p>Aria stared at him for a moment, her eyes softening as she held his shoulders very lightly, asking for his attention. He slowly looked up, and she pulled him into her embrace gently.</p>
<p>"It isn't as if I am leaving now, Gamma. Not until I finish what I have to do here."</p>
<p>He pulled away, giving her a questioning look.</p>
<p>"The universe is changing as an unexpected element has arrived."</p>
<p>He widened his eyes, remembering those words she said to the first generation Vongola boss when they met.</p>
<p>"Mother!"</p>
<p>She heard quick footsteps approaching the room. Aria turned, seeing a small child inheriting the colour of her green hair as she pounced to her. She let out a laugh, not missing the gapping mouths of Gamma and her subordinates who rushed up to see this commotion as she hugged her gently.</p>
<p>"W-Who exactly is she..."</p>
<p>"Ah, I forgot to introduce," she said, letting her down as she held the child close to her side. "She is Yuni, my daughter."</p>
<p>More gasps were heard in the mansion at this sudden revelation. They turned and stared at Gamma who looked as though he had passed out instantly upon her words.</p>
<p>"She will be taking up my place as the next boss of this Family. The Inheritance Succession will take place exactly next week," she announced.</p>
<p>"Why?" Gamma questioned after regaining himself back. Her eyes narrowed sternly in response as she turned to him.</p>
<p>"Because she <em>has to.</em>"</p>
<p>"Mother, he is already here," Yuni said softly, tugging her blouse. Aria smiled and knelt down, turning her daughter around to face her.</p>
<p>"Yes, and it is time for you to fulfill your role, as what your future self said." She then stood up and turned to stare at Gamma.</p>
<p>"Gamma, when I am not around, you are to lead the rest and take care of your new boss, just like what you are doing now."</p>
<p>Gamma did not reply, staring at the face expression of the young child who seemed to have resigned to her fate that her mother gave her. He flinched slightly as her gaze met his, widening his eyes slightly when her lips curved into a smile, as though it was to reassure him that everything would be alright. He then stared at Aria again and snorted, masking all emotions away.</p>
<p>"Yes, boss."</p>
<hr/>
<p>When he opened his eyes, he realised he was back at the desolated house in the woods.</p>
<p>Tsuna groaned, pushing himself up to a sitting position. The small figure wearing the same clothing as Reborn was not there. He slowly stood on his feet, peering at the cloudy sky. The trees rustled, and as fallen leaf grazed his eyes for a second, he grimaced and turned away. Then he looked up, noticing another foot trail he had never seen before.</p>
<p>He followed it, wondering if it would lead him out of here. The place was getting darker as he walked, and just as he thought that he was going the wrong way, it led him to an opening. The brunet started running, hoping that he could call for help. He sprinted as fast as he could, and when he finally got out, he stopped abruptly, widening his eyes in horror.</p>
<p>It was dark and red. Flames surrounded the area as buildings were reduced to piles of ashes and dust. He did not hear a single voice of human beings who might be out there. It just continued to burn, ravaging everything till nothing remained.</p>
<p>The city in front of him had fallen.</p>
<p>"What...is happening here? Where is this place?" Tsuna murmured, not believing what he was now seeing.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Namimori."</em>
</p>
<p>The brunet turned around, seeing that small Reborn figure standing behind him. When did he even appear?</p>
<p>"Nami...mori?" he repeated the name of the neighbourhood he had been living ever since he was born, stupefied and at a loss for words. Tsuna stared at the wreck below, wondering if he was referring to that.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They left for you."</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna stared at Reborn blankly, wondering if it might be his own imagination as he recalled those four words which sounded rather familiar. He started to laugh out loud, thinking that this was all a joke. Namimori was still as good as always, and Reborn was not this weak-looking infant who was acting as if he was part of the mafia. He laughed hard, gasping and coughing as his saliva entered the windpipe by mistake on the way, before he cleared his throat and gave the other a very pleasant smile.</p>
<p>"Do I look like an idiot?"</p>
<p>The small figure did not reply. He stared at the fallen city, and suddenly, he felt extremely cold even if there was no presence of wind. Tsuna gripped his arms tightly in a form of hug, trying to cast these feelings away. He wondered if this place had always been this quiet and empty. He could not comprehend it―why he felt so sad and bitter and heartbroken at the same time, and why he was holding back something akin to tears which was threatening to fall.</p>
<p>His foot stepped forward, and just as he was able to rush towards the burning land to find any possible survivors, a hand stopped him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"There is nothing you can do."</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna raised his eyebrow as he stared at the other.</p>
<p>
  <em>"From what is happening now, you can no longer do anything."</em>
</p>
<p>"What exactly are you talking about―" he stopped as Reborn held a gun out, pointing directly at his chest. Then, it slowly shifted to his head.</p>
<p>"Why..." His question trailed off, widening his eyes at hearing the sound of the trigger being released. He wondered if he had come across this situation before.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Tsuna."</em>
</p>
<p>Just as he was about to shoot, the brunet suddenly snapped.</p>
<p>"Wait! What exactly is this! Why are you showing me this? I cannot understand! I mean, this <em>isn't </em>Namimori! The Namimori which I am staying does not look like this!" he exclaimed, shaking his head as he refused to believe what he had seen and heard.</p>
<p>Reborn frowned, as though he totally could not understand what he was talking about.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't you remember? There is already no one around. They left for you."</em>
</p>
<p>He froze, his eyes widening in shock.</p>
<p><em>"This universe is already done. The lives which are lost can no longer be saved. Even I will not be around shortly. Until then, before it happens..." </em>The small figure stared at the surroundings solemnly for a moment, before he turned to him, lifting his gun once again.</p>
<p>He heard the sound of the shot, and before he realised it, he found himself falling.</p>
<p>
  <em>"From now onwards, you have died in this time era. Sawada Tsunayoshi."</em>
</p>
<p>His vision began to fade, his mind drowning out the sounds around him as he started falling.</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's why..."</em>
</p>
<p>His clouded eyes shifted, focusing on the small black figure which was getting further. That pair of black eyes were staring at him so desperately, as though he was wishing to be saved.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Save us..."</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Brown eyes slowly opened, staring at the ceiling of the mansion he was now living in. Tsuna slowly turned to the right, seeing Giotto giving him a small smile. He wondered why his vision was still unclear even if he was sure he was completely conscious. He stared at the blond as his hand reached out to him, flinching slightly as his thumb across his cheek.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying?"</p>
<p>He blinked his eyes, his vision getting slightly clearer as something warm trailed along his nose and to his lips. He stared at the blond, confused and befuddled. The salty taste remained at his mouth as more tears started falling. He then started chuckling, wondering why he was crying all of a sudden. It had never happened. Yet, the constricted feeling intensified as he bit his lips in an attempt to hold the whimpers in.</p>
<p>He could not understand.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi? Are you in pain somewhere?" Giotto exclaimed in panic, standing up as he pulled him up to a sitting position, examining him carefully. He shook his head, yet he could not stop the tears. He could not comprehend the ache residing at his chest even if there was nothing to remember, and no one to grieve.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They left for you."</em>
</p>
<p>It was as if he could hear something at the far depths of the darkness<em>―voices―</em>repeating in his head, telling him not to come any nearer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"From what is happening now, you can no longer do anything."</em>
</p>
<p>The burning ashes of the land remained fresh in his mind. It was no longer here.</p>
<p><em>They </em>were no longer here.</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's why...save us."</em>
</p>
<p>He broke out into several gasps, gripping his shirt close to his chest tightly as he tried very hard to breathe. Broken memories flashed past his mind fleetingly. It hurt so much, as though something within him had been missing for a long time, yet he only realised it now. He shut his eyes, struggling against the overwhelming emotions as he let out a strangled scream. Giotto pulled him into his embrace, patting him gently. He clutched that pair of strong arms for dear life, hiding inside the warmth of the other as he continued sobbing hardly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Another Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality."―Victor Hugo, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: Another Sky</strong>
</p>
<p>Tsuna looked up, staring at the house which he had been living in for as long as he could remember. The potted plants were aligned at the entrance, and the clothes were hung at the same grass patch just centimetres from the door. He turned upon a series of barks, seeing the Chihuahua barking loudly at the gates from his neighbour's house.</p>
<p>"Tsu-kun."</p>
<p>He stared at his mother who was standing at the entrance, waiting for him with her usual smile reflected in her face features. He stared at the surroundings, wondering what this feeling really was. Was it the so-called nostalgia that one usually feels whenever one comes across something which was strangely familiar, as though this isn't the first time, yet he or she cannot decipher what it really is?</p>
<p>"Then, I shall go back for now."</p>
<p>Brown eyes widened slightly as Tsuna turned around, seeing Giotto behind who was sitting at the back of the car. He had almost forgotten that it was the blond who insisted on sending them back to Japan despite his busy schedule. He felt somehow guilty for whatever he and... the organisation had done for his safety. Tsuna nodded his head, his lips curving into a smile.</p>
<p>"Then, I see you again, Giotto...san."</p>
<p>Giotto raised his eyebrow at his words. He thought he would probe about it, but the blond just shook his head and waved, before he asked the driver to set off. Tsuna stood there, watching in silence as the vehicle gradually became smaller, till it vanished at the other end of the street. His hands clenched unconsciously as he slowly turned back, facing his home.</p>
<p>The home which looked so foreign for the first time.</p>
<p>"I'm going to prepare lunch for the both of us. You can rest at your room," Nana said, disappearing into the kitchen. He peered at the toilet at the first floor for a moment, before he walked up to the second floor, opening the door of his room which looked strangely empty. Tsuna put his bag down, walking across the floor as he peered at the photo frame decorating his table.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tsuna."</em>
</p>
<p>It was all but a dream. A dream about a fallen city, the burning ashes on the ground, and a person―or rather, more like a miniature figure who looked like Reborn.</p>
<p>He began unpacking. As he took out his belongings, his hand gripped upon a blue container filled with blue pills.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't you remember? There is already no one around."</em>
</p>
<p>He stiffened, widening his eyes in horror as flashbacks of the burning warehouse appeared momentarily in his mind. The brunet growled angrily, flunking it away as the container hit the side of the wall, the lid falling open as the pills scattered all over the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They left for you."</em>
</p>
<p>The brunet hissed, shutting his eyes. Ever since he woke up, he felt a burning sensation all over his body. His thoughts was messed up, and all he could think of was that particular dream―that pair of black eyes which looked so desperate as he said those words only meant for him to hear, and the silence which felt so overbearing upon stepping onto the land which was long gone. And he could not understand why he was feeling so bad and remorseful when he was not the main cause of it.</p>
<p>His gaze drifted to the pair of gloves with the number 27 imprinted on both of then sighed, standing up as he began picking them up. He then put them back into the container, shutting the lid with a slap of his thumb before placing it on his table. He then looked up, staring at the left corner of his room.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why do you look so confused, Tsuna?"</em>
</p>
<p>At that split second, he saw the baby-like Reborn lying on a hammock, staring at him with his bead-like eyes and irritating smirk on his face. Brown eyes slowly widened in shock as he wondered if he was beginning to see things which should not be there. Yet, he could not deny the slight relief upon seeing him, as though it was the most natural thing―to see <em>him </em>in this room.</p>
<p>"Tsu-kun! Lunch is ready!"</p>
<p>"Okay!" he called out. He peered at the gloves and the container for a while, before he walked out of the room, heading down to the kitchen. Nana had already loaded the table with food, and Tsuna blinked his eyes, slightly astonished at seeing so much food just for two people.</p>
<p>"Mother, is anyone coming? Why did you cook so much?"</p>
<p>"It is to celebrate your recovery! I just have the mood to cook more!" Nana replied cheerily, placing a plate of a whole chicken at the middle of the table. "Now sit and start tucking in, Tsu-kun!"</p>
<p>He just nodded his head, not understanding the meaning but just going along with it. The brunet sat down, taking up the chopsticks. As he stared at the widespread of delicacies, it brought him to a particular scene in which he, his mother, the baby and people whom he could not recognise were sitting at the same table, eating and laughing together.</p>
<p>"Have you remembered something nice, Tsu-kun?"</p>
<p>"No, just..." he muttered, staring at the empty chairs. He could not comprehend why he was having these recollections when he did not have the slightest idea to it. From what he knew, only he and his mother lived in this house. They did not know his father's whereabouts ever since he entered elementary school. Yet, that particular atmosphere with everyone around felt so real that he could not refuse it entirely.</p>
<p>"Mother, did you know where Father went?"</p>
<p>Nana stiffened for a second, and he wondered if he should really ask. She then sighed, revealing a mirthless smile.</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you are going to ask that."</p>
<p>She put down the chopsticks, and he nodded, telling her to continue.</p>
<p>"Actually, I do not know where your father is now."</p>
<p>His eyes widened, not expecting this.</p>
<p>"Your father... He works in a secret organisation. And a dangerous one. He told me that it is up to myself to decide whether to tell you this, and I really thought of not telling this. It would be a lie if I did not hold a personal grudge against him who did not play the role of a father properly..." she paused for a moment, brushing strands of her hair aside as she shook her head.</p>
<p>"His name is Sawada Iemitsu."</p>
<p>Shock dawned upon his features as he just stared at his mother in silence.</p>
<p>"He would always send letters back, but for some reasons, they stopped when you went to high school. After that, I have no news of him ever since. But of course, it is so like your father, disappearing like that! He will come back when it's time!" His mother said cheerily and continued eating the food.</p>
<p>Tsuna just stared at his bowl of rice, the image of a man with dirty blond hair appearing in his mind. He understood, without a doubt, that he was his father. He bit his lips nervously, wondering why he was able to know. Even if it was years ago since he last saw him, to be able to determine and be certain of it almost instantaneously scared him. He pulled out a nervous smile, taking up his food at the other plate.</p>
<p>"Tsu-kun, where did you get this beautiful accessory from?"</p>
<p>His gaze followed her finger, and his face almost paled upon the ring at his neck. He grabbed it, away from her sight as he started laughing awkwardly.</p>
<p>"It's a gift from a friend of mine."</p>
<p>After lunch, he helped his mother wash the dishes, before he returned to his room. Tsuna laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a long while, before he finally let out a sigh. He took out the ring, peering at it. Now that he thought about it, everything all started with this particular ring, and he badly wanted to get rid of it. He held the delicate accessory by his fingers, staring at the word carved on it.</p>
<p>"<em>Vongola</em>."</p>
<p>His eyes slowly widened, the wall beside him glowing brightly for seconds, turning the entire room into a blinding white. Then, he found himself flying out, and before he knew it, he was lying on the street. Tsuna groaned, pulling himself up as he stared at his room which was half gone.</p>
<p>"As I thought, you possess <em>that </em>ring."</p>
<p>Tsuna turned, seeing a man with blue spiky hair standing before him, and he recognised him by the name of Daemon, one of Giotto's guardians. He breathed heavily, telling himself that his mother was still inside the house, and he had to go and check her wellbeing. Yet, his body trembled involuntarily at the sight of this person, and he knew instantly that he was dangerous.</p>
<p>He began to move backwards, grimacing at the jolting pain from his hands. The brunet froze as his back was met with the wall, and the man was already in front of him.</p>
<p>"Giotto must be too stupid to have overlooked this. No, it is already surprising enough for you to be able to obtain and control it with such ease," he said, leaning closer to him. His sapphire eyes then shifted to his bandaged hands.</p>
<p>"Did you know how you survive from that tragic incident?"</p>
<p>Tsuna stared at him, his eyes wide with fear. He wanted to shut out his words and get out of here this instant. For what reason exactly did he want to know? The lives had been forfeited, and there was nothing he could do to revert it. He was just thankful that Giotto and Reborn were able to come in time to save him. And...</p>
<p>"You <em>knew </em>what you <em>have done</em>," he said, that carefree attitude on his face expression changed instantly as sapphire eyes stared at him with great disdain. Tsuna froze, unable to move as that particular hand slowly reached to his throat. He stifled his breath and shut his eyes, and just as he thought that everything was over, he heard a hiss from the other. He opened his eyes and saw Daemon stepping back in mild surprise. He then felt something warm and looked down, seeing the ring which was illuminating with a strange light.</p>
<p>"It <em>chooses</em> you. Hmmm." A wide smirk then appeared on his face features as he grabbed his shoulders in a strangling grasp, causing Tsuna to wince as he pulled him closer forcefully. The brunet stiffened as he felt the other's breath settling at his ear.</p>
<p>"I wonder if I would be able to utilise the power of the Sky Ring when I possess your body." That pair of eyes glinted sinisterly, and he clenched the ring inside his palm protectively, hiding his hands at his chest. Even if he had no idea what this ring was for, he knew that he could not give to this person.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't try if I were you."</p>
<p>Both of them looked up, seeing a man with white spiky hair in front of them. He popped a marshmallow into his mouth, chewing it slowly as he stared at them with a smile. Daemon gradually released Tsuna as he stood up, facing the other. The brunet collapsed on the ground weakly, supporting himself with his arms and as he broke out into fits of coughs.</p>
<p>"And how would you know that?" he asked. The white-haired man just grinned in response.</p>
<p>"Instincts of mine?" he answered jokingly. "But..."</p>
<p>That pair of violet eyes narrowed darkly.</p>
<p>"You <em>do not </em>wish to suffer the wrath brought by the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, do you?"</p>
<p>Daemon shifted uncomfortably, glaring at him for a moment. He then grunted, glancing at Tsuna for a short while before he left without a word. The brunet stared at the white-haired man, not sure how to react. He flinched slightly as the stranger reached down and took his hand, pulling him up. He then pat his clothes, taking another marshmallow from the packet of sweets as he ate it.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Thank you..." Tsuna answered cautiously. The white-haired man just smiled and nodded his head, pointing towards the direction of the damaged house.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should go and check the situation inside?"</p>
<p>His eyes widened, realising that he had forgotten all about it. Tsuna was about to run inside when he paused, turning to the man whom he just met as he stared at him for a long moment, before he turned back and rushed into the house. The white-haired stranger remained outside, pressing the soft marshmallow by his fingers gently. He licked his lips, tasting the remains of the sweet.</p>
<p>"I certainly hope you aren't as stupid as you usually are in this world, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even though it is already..." He stopped his string of thoughts, his lips curving into an intrigued smile as he turned and walked out, disappearing from the street.</p>
<p>
  <em>Because of you, everything is going down to hell.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Reborn opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the strong glare of the afternoon light. He forced himself to a sitting position, staring out of the window. It was still early for his mission to commence, and he was really tempted to go back to sleep despite the glaring sunlight due to his late return from his mission last night. The hitman slowly got out of bed, putting on a white shirt over himself as he walked over to the counter to check on his phone.</p>
<p>His hand slipped into his pocket, taking up his pack of cigarettes as he put one into his mouth. Lighting it up, he inhaled, parting his lips before he took the stick out.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You shall pay...!"</em>
</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. He could not forgotten that particular scene when he almost thought that they would be done for. At that moment when he was met with that pair of emotionless eyes showing no mercy and the destructive power he was wielding which was simply inhumane, he was instantly paralyzed on the spot. He could not explain the intensity of this power―mixed with raw emotions―which was pulling him back. Till now, he could feel the slight shivers whenever he thought of it.</p>
<p>Reborn put his fedora hat on his head, walking out of the room. After greeting everyone on his way, he stepped out of the mansion, driving his car to the nearby neighbourhood. He was in need of coffee to refresh himself up, and there was still time before his mission would commence.</p>
<p>He settled for black coffee, sitting outside the cafe as he sat leisurely, taking small sips of the warm beverage. He stared at the floating clouds, and the groups of students walking along the street, talking cheerily among one another. The calm atmosphere was starting to unnerve him, and as he was about to take out a cigarette, a hand appeared out of nowhere and stopped him.</p>
<p>"Uncle Reborn, you should not smoke. It is bad for your health."</p>
<p>He looked up, meeting that pair of warm teal eyes of the girl whom he knew for so long. He smiled, putting it down on the table as he ruffled her hair affectionately, earning a bright smile on her face. A series of footsteps soon followed, and he looked up, seeing another adult approaching.</p>
<p>"It is surprising to see you up this early. May I have a seat beside you?"</p>
<p>He nodded, and she smiled, pulling a chair for her and the girl to sit. They remained silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Don't you have something to ask?"</p>
<p>Reborn stopped his stirring. He turned to the other who continued smiling, wondering how she could always read people so easily. He let out a short chuckle, putting the teaspoon down.</p>
<p>"No, I was thinking that it has been a while since I see you again, Aria." She nodded in acknowledgement, and he stared at the orange pacifier which was hanging by her neck. For others like him, they did not need to wear it, but for her...</p>
<p>"I decided to hand my position to my daughter next week."</p>
<p>Obsidian eyes briefly widened, before they narrowed as he looked down for a moment.</p>
<p>"Is it time?"</p>
<p>She did not answer. He wondered why he was still reacting this way when it had already been predetermined. Reborn stared at Aria who was passing Yuni her beverage, wondering if she was treating this matter a little too lightly. Was <em>this </em>even acceptable?</p>
<p>"I do not leave without a cause."</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow upon her words.</p>
<p>"Something is going to happen?" he asked warily.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I am not sure whether he is our ally or enemy," Aria replied. He frowned, wondering who she was referring to.</p>
<p>"But because of him, this world is going to change." She lifted her cup of tea, sipping it lightly. Reborn checked the time from his phone, realising that it was time for him to leave.</p>
<p>"I see you around, Aria." She nodded her head in acknowledge, and after waving to Yuni, he left the cafe, heading back to his car. He moved out, driving along small roads which were further from the town. He then stopped, staring at the small bar at a quiet alley which was the only shop situated in this area. Reborn stepped out, shutting the door as he walked towards it. He opened the door, not surprised to find the place empty as usual as the main bartender―a white-haired man wearing spectacles and a black suit―was wiping the glasses on the tray.</p>
<p>"You are slightly earlier than usual," the man at the counter said. He stared at the folder which was at his usual seat. The hitman took it up and opened it, scanning through the details very quickly. He then shut the folder and placed it back on the counter, and as he was about to set off, he stopped.</p>
<p>"You knew right?"</p>
<p>"Knew about what?" the white-haired man questioned, placing the clean glasses back into the cupboard.</p>
<p>"That something is going to happen."</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, stopping what he was doing. The man then turned, staring at Reborn passively.</p>
<p>"If you want information, a payment is required."</p>
<p>Reborn grunted in irritation, turning around and stepping out of the bar without a word. He always had a bad vibe with that man, particularly his expressionless face and that pair of deep eyes which felt as though they were seeing through him.</p>
<p>He shook his head, throwing off those useless thoughts as he got into his car and drove to his destination. Reborn checked his text messages in his phone again as he entered the expressway, thinking through the incidents which happened on the way. Ignoring the shouts from another car as he cut into his lane swiftly, he stared at the red dot from the GPS which was getting nearer.</p>
<p>The hitman stopped his car at the entrance of a farmhouse which was long deserted, stepping out as he walked towards it. He opened the wooden door, staring at a small group of thugs he was supposed to settle who were responsible for the leakage of Vongola's assets.</p>
<p>Chairs were thrown on the floor as they stood up, lighting their flames on their rings. Inserting the rings into their boxes, their weapons appeared, holding the flames. The hitman just sighed, shifting his fedora hat as Leon crawled out from its usual hiding spot, moving to his right hand and transforming into a gun. He then aimed at them, shooting out sun-flame arrows which instantaneously hit all the targets within seconds.</p>
<p>He only retrieved information of their intended activities to "disturb" the Vongola. Their ID could not be identified, to which he presumed they were ruffians hired to execute it. The organisations did not want to reveal themselves unless necessary. Reborn stared at them who were knocked out, wondering what <em>this </em>exactly was. Ever since that incident occurred, small and useless incidents, which he considered a brawl―<em>a meaningless one to say</em>, in an attempt to harm Vongola started to happen. Even though it was not surprising, this irregular pattern of activities lining up was too obvious for him not to notice it.</p>
<p>Either they really wanted to cause them trouble, or they were trying to find something.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or someone.</em>
</p>
<p>After calling Alaude to wrap everything up here, Reborn headed back to the Vongola mansion, intending to have a word with Giotto regarding his suspicions. Upon reaching his destination, he got off the car and entered, realising that everyone was out. Giotto was in, however, sitting comfortably by his favourite couch at the fireplace reading the newspaper. Reborn gave a brief knock by the door, seeing the blond looking up as he entered the room.</p>
<p>"What makes you come here at this hour, Reborn?" Giotto asked as Reborn loosened his black tie in frustration and sat on the couch across him.</p>
<p>"And I doubt that you have the time to sit here and relax," he replied curtly, unbuttoning his jacket as he laid back, staring at the other sternly. "I supposed you have heard the information behind the ruckus recently."</p>
<p>Giotto sighed and put down the newspaper.</p>
<p>"All of them use their flames from the rings to use their weapons. These incidents are obviously increasing, though their aim isn't very clear. Their way of executing seems to be messy as well." Giotto stood up and walked to a small cupboard beside his desk, taking out two glasses as he poured wine inside. He then walked back, placing one on the coffee table in front of him before sitting back on the couch, drinking the other glass in his hand.</p>
<p>"Alaude told me earlier that they might be trying out the box and flame weapons which are still in experimental stages," he added.</p>
<p>"All at the same time, and all towards the Vongola?" Reborn questioned skeptically. It would seem too much of a coincidence to convince him completely. Giotto shrugged in response, placing the glass of wine on the table.</p>
<p>"But why box and flame weapons? I remember that these weapons are not commonly used due to the powers which are not stable yet. Yet they are willing to risk it for a particular cause," the hitman muttered, staring at the front page of the newspaper listing several cases of incidents which were classified as mishaps.</p>
<p>"It is as though they are trying to prove something. Something which they are definitely certain of..." his voice trailed off as he suddenly remembered the incident in which Tsuna was kidnapped, but miraculously got out unscathed aside from the severe burnt wounds on his hands.</p>
<p>"Has Alaude concluded on Tsuna's case?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. He reported it to me a few days ago. It is considered as a mishap, and the case is closed. Why do you ask?" Giotto asked in slight confusion.</p>
<p>"At that time, it is told that there were only three people inside the warehouse, and aside from Tsuna, the police could not identify the other two bodies right?" he questioned further. Giotto nodded his head. Reborn frowned, pondering on the current situation. If that was the case, then no one should have known about this. Now that he thought about it, ever since Tsuna appeared, everything around Vongola seemed to be going out of control. Not to mention that the brunet was able to draw out its powers so easily.</p>
<p>"This is getting out of hand. It probably won't be long when a war in Italy starts."</p>
<p><em>All for a single ring. </em>He could not help but chuckle at this irony.</p>
<p>"Reborn!" the blond chided. The hitman got up, walking to the door.</p>
<p>"I shall take my leave."</p>
<p>He left the study, walking down to the basement to collect his car. He headed back to his suite an hour later, returning to his bedroom. Reborn removed his jacket and tie, and after having the first three buttons of his shirt undone, he took out the gun from his pocket, placing it on the counter. His gaze stopped at the drawer beneath it, his hand slowly reaching out as he pulled it open. He took out a black box, and as he opened it, a yellow pacifier was laid there.</p>
<p>He took it out, staring at it for a long moment. As it gradually shone in a faint light, he clenched it hard.</p>
<p>"Damn it." Putting the yellow pacifier back to the box and shutting it inside the drawer, he grabbed his jacket and went out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Tsuna?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turned around, seeing Yamamoto standing by the door of the classroom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you still here? It's late already!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He blinked, before looking at the stacks of papers on his desk which he had to file in for the festival starting next week. He then looked up, staring at the clock which showed five in the evening. He wondered how long he had been staying here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I got it. After I hand this over to Minari-sensei," he replied, packing his belongings into his bag. After taking the stack of papers in his hands carefully, he headed out with Yamamoto. As usual, his cheerful friend had many news to share, mostly regarding his baseball activities and a national tournament which was coming up very soon. He just nodded his head while listening, mostly because he did not have anything to add on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tsuna, are you alright?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked up, slightly astonished by his face which seemed nearer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Worried about the battles tomorrow?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His stomach churned uncomfortably as he forced himself to smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, it's just..." He stopped walking as Yamamoto suddenly stopped in front of him. Placing the bat on his shoulder, he slapped his hand on his shoulder, jolting him slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Everything will be fine! We will be there for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes widened for a brief second, but seeing Yamamoto's cheeky smile, he sighed, thinking that the other must be taking it as another round of mafia game. And seeing the determined look on his friend's face, which was not surprising since Yamamoto loved taking challenges, he was not going to give up. His gaze shifted to the ring in his middle finger, before he smiled softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm glad to have you, Yamamoto. Thank you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yamamoto stared at him in slight surprise, before he grinned, giving another hard slap on his shoulder which sent him shaking. The two of them walked out of the school, seeing a silver-haired man standing by the gates, waiting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are here, Jyuudaime!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"G-Gokudera-kun?! How long have you been waiting here?" Tsuna sputtered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yo, Gokudera!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you here, you baseball freak?" Gokudera questioned with a hard glare. Yamamoto just shrugged it off with a smile on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm just done with practice, and since Tsuna is still around, I thought I could go home with him or something!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You idiot! Only I can escort Jyuudaime home!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, please stop fighting, the both of you!" Tsuna exclaimed, separating the both of them. Gokudera apologised to him profusely, while Yamamoto just continued to laugh. The two of them argued now and then as they walked on the street, and he wondered why he had to be stuck with the two of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As they reached the gates of his house, an explosion suddenly rang out, and it just so happened to be at his room. He was amazed that his mother did not even suspect anything. He let out another depressed sigh as he opened the gates, inviting his two friends for dinner. Ignoring their arguments at the back, he opened the door, slightly startled to find two small kids running around his legs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Welcome home, Tsuna-san!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tsuna, play with Lambo-san!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before he could reply, his mother called from the kitchen. He walked over, surprised again to find another feast of food on the table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let's eat, Tsuna, before we resumed in your studies."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes slowly turned to the small baby wearing black suit and fedora hat sitting at the edge of the table. A green chameleon crawled out of the hat, yawning sleepily as it blinked its eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, you are back, Tsuna-nii!" A brown-haired boy in his early teens emerged with a large book in his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh Reborn, my love!" A woman rushed over to the baby and tucked him in her arms, whispering words like how she missed him etc.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lambo-san is going to get the chicken drumsticks for himself!" The kid wearing a cow suit laughed as he grabbed the bowl of fried chicken drumsticks, only to get smacked by Gokudera who took the bowl away. Lambo started crying, and Yamamoto commented that Gokudera was too strict. And it ended up in another series of arguments between them. More people started streaming in, taking their seats. His mother was still cooking more food even though the servings were more than enough. He remained silent as he continued to stare, and the baby raised its eyebrow in slight bewilderment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you doing, Tsuna?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone turned to stare at him. The kids shouted out, wanting him to join them. His mother took her seat, smiling at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>He grimaced as brown eyes slowly opened. His hand shifted up in an attempt to block off the sunlight, sitting up as he looking around, realising he was at the roof of the university building. His bento laid beside him, untouched. Tsuna stretched his arms, before he stared at the view of Japan for a long moment.</p>
<p>He could still recall the pleasant and warmly feeling of that particular scene, and at that moment when he was with them, he had never felt this complete before. It was somehow getting funnier just how he was trying to figure out who they were. The brunet smiled mirthlessly, wondering why he was thinking further into it. It was just a dream, and nothing more. Yet, his chest ached upon remembering their voices which was calling him again and again.</p>
<p>A wind blew past, and he brushed strands of his hair away, peering at the people walking on the streets. He looked downwards, staring at a particular girl wearing some weird costume walking in the school campus. She was jumping around, doing some movements which he considered as strange and suspicious. He wondered if she was into some cosplay club, though he was not familiar in all of these since he was not into one anyways. Tsuna sighed, taking up his bento and bag as he made his way back to the lecture rooms.</p>
<p>He walked past the crowds, wondering if everything had been all but a dream. Giotto and the others were no longer around, and he assumed that their roles here was only for a certain period―probably for a mission or something else, since they were not exactly students. Why hadn't anyone even suspect them anyways? They definitely did not look like students at all! Tsuna shivered upon the memory of the past events, deciding not to bring them up again.</p>
<p>The brunet turned at a corridor when he was instantly met with someone holding a mountain of clothes and stuff. Not able to stop in time, both of them crashed and fell onto the ground. He winced, careful with his injured hands as he turned to stare at the girl whom he saw from the rooftop. He sat there for a moment, before he realised what had happened and stood up, going to her while apologising profusely.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"It's fine! It is normal for you not to see me when I'm carrying lots of stuff," she answered sheepishly. Tsuna picked up the clothes, standing aside while waiting for her to get up on her feet. Now that the mountain of stuff was gone, he could see her face features more clearly.</p>
<p>She turned to face him, and momentarily stiffened as their gazes met. She blushed and said something incoherent while taking back her stuff, and he just blinked, not understanding what she was saying.</p>
<p>"Why not I help you take these? It seems too much for you," he suggested. Her smile widened upon his words.</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot! The club room is just up ahead!" She gave him some clothes, and the both of them headed to the club room.</p>
<p>"By the way, my name is Miura Haru. What's yours?" she asked cheerily. He raised his eyebrow at her straightforwardness towards a stranger, but he answered anyways.</p>
<p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p>
<p>"Then I call you Tsuna-san. Is it alright with you?"</p>
<p>He nodded his head. Along the way, she started talking about herself and her sewing club which, sadly, only had three people. However, she pumped her fist in the air, telling him that she would not give up in advertising the fun of sewing, and that in the future, more people would join. Tsuna just listened to her in silence, wondering why she could open up to others so easily, not to mention that he only met her a few minutes ago! She seemed too tactless, and her overwhelming cheerfulness was starting to get to his nerves.</p>
<p>His thoughts soon stopped as they were at the door of the club room. She opened the door, asking him to come inside while clearing the mess in the way. He placed the clothes on the couch, staring at the line of clothes hung up neatly in the cupboards.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping, Tsuna-san," she said with a smile.</p>
<p>"No, don't need to be," Tsuna replied, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I'm going to class also, so shall we go together?" Haru asked, taking her bag and books from the table. It seemed that her classroom was just right beside his block, and they began heading there. They passed by the sports facility, and she stopped for a moment, staring at the deep and clear pool.</p>
<p>Suddenly, something flew past and knocked on her head. Her feet began to slip, and he only watched with wide eyes as she fell into the pool. She gasped, struggling in an attempt to stay afloat.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What would you do, Tsuna?"</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna dumped all his belongings and jumped into the pool. Despite his poor synchronisation of his arms and legs, he managed to pull her out of the water as the place was surrounded by people and the person who was still apologising after his baseball hit her and indirectly caused her fall while he was practising at one corner. He ignored the commotion, focusing on Haru who was now unconscious.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you want to do, Tsuna?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have to save her!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then wish for it. That is, if you do not want to die."</em>
</p>
<p>After he resuscitated her, she grimaced for a moment, before she started coughing out water as she gradually opened her eyes. He stared at her dazed expression, before letting out a huge sigh, his form loosening upon knowing that everything would be fine.</p>
<p>"What happened?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You almost drowned," he replied, and as he stared at her, he was brought back to the flashbacks of someone talking to him while it happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, this is no coincidence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saved her before.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite telling her to visit the infirmary, she insisted that she was alright and wanted to go for class. They stopped at the building, and it was time for them to part ways. Tsuna just stood there, staring at her silhouette which was getting further away.</p>
<p>"Haru!"</p>
<p>She stopped, before turning to him. He wondered if it was just out of impulse, but somehow, this felt strangely nostalgic, and he did not want it to end.</p>
<p>"I see you next time?"</p>
<p>Haru nodded, and with the widest smile on her face, she skipped to her classroom. He could not help but shake his head as he went to his lecture hall, hoping that he would not zone out during lessons. The brunet could not help but shake his head, reaching out for the door. As he pushed, the door suddenly opened simultaneously, causing him to jerk slightly as his grip slipped. He looked up, meeting a man with white hair and grey eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sawada! Join the boxing club!"</em>
</p>
<p>Brown eyes widened as Tsuna froze on the spot. The man noticed his gaze and turned to him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sawada!"</p>
<p>"Onii-san," he greeted with a smile which looked forced, not certain how he should react. He knew Ryohei, yet that memory seemed to differ from his usual ones. He went inside, taking a seat at the far corner as he placed his bag on the table as he sat down.</p>
<p>Ryohei came in a few minutes later, shouting about something to the extreme. The lecturer at the front snapped at him to lower his voice, and after everyone settled down, the lesson started. Tsuna stared at his notes, but all he could think of was the people whom he identified. He was starting to get this crazy idea that those visions he had been seeing for the past few days were real. Then why was he here? He remembered that he was shot in the head! Tsuna shut his eyes upon recalling the splitting pain, breathing in deeply to prevent himself from hyperventilating.</p>
<p>The white-haired man was still announcing his passion for his boxing sports, adding to the lecturer's irritation as he simply yelled at him to get out. He smiled sheepishly and apologised soon after, though the fiery passion in his eyes never died out. At this, Tsuna could not help but smile, though he could not comprehend this feeling, as though he was reliving something similar.</p>
<p>He left the university three hours later, and as usual, he could not understand anything. Tsuna sighed, sitting at the bus stop. Ryohei was standing just a few metres away, talking to Kyoko and her best friend Hana. He wanted to greet her, but realised that he would be only in the way.</p>
<p>He took out the earphones from his bag, plucking them into his ears. As he started playing the songs from the music list in his phone, he looked up at the floating clouds, wondering if they were ever this blue. The brunet smiled, closing his eyes as he gradually lost himself in his inner world.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He opened his eyes, realising that he was sitting at the lounge. Brushing his fringe aside, he looked out of the window, peering at the faint ray of sunlight shining through the trees as the birds flew around the branches, chirping energetically in the late evening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jyuudaime."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turned, knowing that only person who would address him this way. The silver-haired storm guardian was standing at the entrance, probably just back from his mission. He had matured through the years, helping the Family in many ways he could, though he could still be a little hot-headed at times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Welcome back, Hayato."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gokudera bowed his head in acknowledgement, taking a seat across him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The view sure is nice in Italy," he murmured softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It sure is," the storm guardian agreed, loosening himself as he stared at the scenery. He peered at him in silence, and he wondered what would become of him if he did not have his guardians. There was no doubt that he would be able to lead the entire organisation and make so many achievements, because if not for them, he would still be the dame-Tsuna who did things clumsily and was ignorant at the situation around him. Without them, he probably would not have the courage to stand out and fight back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stared at his pair of hands which had been soiled in blood. No longer was he the person who viewed things childishly. But was it enough? Was his power enough to protect everyone?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you worrying about us?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stared at Gokudera, shocked. For him to be able to notice, it was the first. Seeing his astonished face, the silver-haired man chuckled, taking out a cigarette stick as he placed it in his mouth and lit up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do not underestimate me who has followed you for years, Jyuudaime."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He laughed at his statement, totally agreeing. Gokudera breathed heavily, briefly taking out the lit cigarette.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Each of us has a different reason when we joined, and frankly, I am not really pleased in how they execute their duties at times. But when a crisis comes, we would not hesitate to abandon all ideals and work together to defeat the enemy, because Vongola is already our home, a place for us to celebrate happy occasions, and view fireworks together."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The storm guardian grinned widely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Isn't this what you taught me in the past, Jyuudaime? We will watch fireworks together, and no one is allowed to miss it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Brown eyes slowly widened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's why...believe in us. That we will support all of your decisions, and execute them to make it real."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The silver-haired man checked his phone from his pocket, before he stood up swiftly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I shall take my leave. That stupid baseball freak is really incompetent, for him to be needing my assistance. Tsk, he should be capable of finishing his missions by himself for now." He laughed as the silver-haired man turned around, and as he stared at his body frame which seemed to be smaller than usual, he wondered if he had been taking care of himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His gaze followed him to the door, and he raised his eyebrow slightly when his footsteps stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are very important to us, Jyuudaime. I do not regret following you from the very beginning."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hands clenched for a second, before he loosened his grip. That same smile of his was still there, yet it looked somehow wistful and melancholic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please..."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Passengers, we are reaching Namimori! Repeat―"</p>
<p>His eyes slowly opened, staring sleepily at the seat in front of him for a while before realising that he had dozed off again. Straightening himself from his slouching position, he took out the earphones, staring at the music reflected on his phone screen which continued to play.</p>
<p>He had never seen Gokudera looked so matured and at the same time, so vulnerable, as though the accumulated burden he had been shouldering all these years was gradually getting on his toll. His beliefs and the commitment in serving him was still the same, yet he could not decipher the slight difference in his attitude which he definitely had noticed.</p>
<p>He pressed the bell, and promptly alighted when the bus stopped. Tsuna looked at the long-stretched street in Namimori, and began to walk forward. He walked past Namimori Middle, and as he watched the kids playing on the field after school, he remembered all the blunders and mishaps which happened when he was still here, and he could not help but laugh. Although the experience was not a good one, he somehow missed those days with Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and even his crush Kyoko―</p>
<p><em>Wait. </em>He visibly stiffened. Exactly what was he thinking just now?</p>
<p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p>
<p>Tsuna jumped as he saw Hibari standing by the entrance, glaring at him. He almost forgot that he had also suffered under the hands of this disciplinary leader for the three years. He was not sure why he was glaring at him and how exactly he pissed him off, but putting a safe distance between them was definitely the appropriate measure.</p>
<p>"Hi, Hibari-san... I do not want to disturb you doing your duties, so I am taking my leave―"</p>
<p>"Who <em>said </em>that you can leave?"</p>
<p>His eyes widened at his tonfa swinging towards him. He shrieked, tilting his head and staggering backwards as he barely avoided the hit which would surely give him a swollen bump on his face for several weeks. Hibari stopped momentarily, staring at him in slight surprise. His lips then curved into a smirk.</p>
<p>"Wow. I did not know you can move like that."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, not getting what he said.</p>
<p>"But you have caused quite a commotion at the neighbourhood. And skipping classes makes it worse," Hibari muttered darkly. He paled, deciding that running for his life would be the best choice.</p>
<p>"It...isn't my fault, Hibari-san!"</p>
<p>"It is <em>partly </em>your fault, and thus, it is <em>your </em>fault for causing disruption here. How dare you leave those mess for me to clear up," Hibari said, charging towards him as he hurled his tonfa at his face.</p>
<p>"No, it isn't!" Tsuna wailed, trying his best to dodge as his eyes were getting tired at seeing the movements of the tonfas which somehow multiplied. He stopped moving, and as he saw Hibari swinging his tonfa towards his abdomen, his foot somehow moved by its own and kicked it off. He then used this chance to grab his arms and stop him before the other could react.</p>
<p>Hibari stopped himself abruptly, his grey eyes widening in mid shock. The both of them just stared at each other in silence. He then realised what he had done and removed his hands from his, apologising to him immediately.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! It is just... out of reflex..." he stuttered, wondering how in the hell he could do that. He was <em>sooo</em> definitely going to suffer the wrath of the disciplinary prefect later.</p>
<p>"Is that really from you?"</p>
<p>He froze as he widened his eyes at his statement.</p>
<p>"Never mind. You have entertained me enough, Herbivore. I'm going back to sleep."</p>
<p>He blinked, slowly looking up as he saw Hibari walking away. Shocked at this sudden revelation, he could only stand there, shocked. Seeing that Hibari had gone back, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He could not understand why it had come out to this, but he was glad to avoid having a broken face for the week.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a vision flashed past.</p>
<p>
  <em>A deserted area. An empty warehouse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sakura tree, and someone was standing there, watching from afar.</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna stared at the direction which he presumed where it happened. He did not know when he started to walk, and why he was walking there. His feet shuffled against the rough ground, and after a few minutes, he stopped at the front gates.</p>
<p>He looked up, seeing the board which said 'Kokuyo Land'.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hibari-san! Why are you doing this to them?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why, you ask? Because they are only pawns for me. And they should be grateful, because they are used for the greater cause. And after I take you, I am going to control the Vongola, destroy the Mafia that I detest, and start a war to destroy this world."</em>
</p>
<p>His hands pushed the gates gently, and he went inside. He stepped across small bricks and debris, and he stopped by the entrance of the building. The brunet peered at the faded colours of the walls, before he turned to face the stairs. He slowly walked up, coming to a large opening.</p>
<p>
  <em>"How great is that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"</em>
</p>
<p>He stared ahead, noticing that someone was there. Tsuna came closer, seeing a person wearing the green Kokuyo uniform sleeping on the couch with his or her face covered by a book.</p>
<p>"Ken? Chikusa?"</p>
<p>The person shifted, pulling the book down. It was a girl with short, raven hair. That pair of eyes opened, and he took in the deep and clear shades of violet which mesmerised him for a second as she stared back at him. He just stared at her, and suddenly, he started to question why she was the only person here.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" she asked. The brunet blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"No, I just...come across here by mistake." He almost called her by a name which seemed so familiar, yet he stopped himself from doing so. Tsuna smiled and stepped back, turning around to leave. He walked out of the gates, standing by the roadside as he leaned against the dirty wall.</p>
<p>"Chrome..." he muttered. His heart skipped a beat, and his breath hitched as he began seeing visions of this girl in various situations. How they met, how she, Haru and Kyoko became good friends, how they fought through the battles together, how she stood up in front of him with a fierce gaze that denied nothing, vowing to protect him at all costs.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I like you, boss."</em>
</p>
<p>He felt something wet on his face. Tsuna slowly wiped them away, before realising that they were tears. The street lights flickered as they were switched on at exactly seven o'clock. The brunet headed back quickly, returning to his room as soon as he got home. He sat on the bed, hugging his knees and hiding himself in his arms. He tried to forget―<em>no, </em>he <em>wanted </em>to forget. Yet those smiles and laughter simply wouldn't go away.</p>
<p>His phone rang, and his hand reached out, pressing the button and placing it at his ear.</p>
<p>"Hi, Tsunayoshi. I just want to call and ask how you have been doing."</p>
<p>"Giotto-san," he answered with a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"What happened? You don't sound alright."</p>
<p>He did not know either. He was seeing visions of himself leading a life exactly the same as what he was doing now, yet something seemed to be missing, and it left him completely confused and empty. Tsuna peered at his desk, seeing the portrait of him and his mother which was taken when he just entered Namimori Middle. His heart clenched as he desperately pulled himself away from denial.</p>
<p>"I'm not acting myself these days."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"It's just... I am remembering things which are slightly different from now, and it somehow does not feel right. Why am I feeling so much for that one person? Even though I am living a life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, it does not feel like...this is the real me."</p>
<p>He did not want to register those overwhelming emotions that came upon him when he saw their faces. He did not want to feel the lively atmosphere when he was surrounded by them, losing himself in it as they played and messed together until there was no tomorrow. He did not want to submit to this familiarity when he saw them, as though they was finally reunited after the longest time.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please...you have to survive."</em>
</p>
<p>He turned upon hearing the words from the silver-haired man, and he could only stare in horror as he found himself staring at the burning landscape of Italy at the entrance of the mansion he had lived in. Lifeless and bloodied bodies surrounded him, buried together with fallen debris. His eyes were darting around the collapsed area, his feet running as fast as he could at any direction as he screamed out, the loud echoes filling the vast land with no one responding back.</p>
<p>It was not real. This was only a dream he would usually see. When he woke up, it would be gone, and he would be back in his own room. He wanted to convince himself that, yet he found himself unable to move as he looked down from the peak, seeing the entire country engulfed in ashes and flames. He then looked up, seeing spectrum of lights brightening up the evening sky from a far distance, but it was getting dimmer.</p>
<p>He turned around sharply, seeing Reborn in his small form standing before him with a solemn expression.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't tell me you have forgotten."</em>
</p>
<p>Tsuna clenched his teeth, warm tears leaking from his eyes.</p>
<p><em>No. </em>He already started to remember. That he was selected as the Tenth by Reborn; that he was trained vigorously by the sadistic tutor―his <em>mentor</em>―while meeting his friends on the way; that they met countless obstacles and formed a close bond among themselves despite their clashed personalities; that they moved as one, pledging to protect one another, because they were family.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They left for you."</em>
</p>
<p>A muffled sob escaped out of his throat as he shut his eyes, screaming inwardly for someone to tell him that this was not true.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a shot rang out. His eyes widened upon something which hit his forehead with pinpointed accuracy. His vision turned black momentarily, and his hand loosened, letting the phone fall as it hit the floor. As Tsuna slowly fell back, the memories of his previous life as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth boss of Vongola, and his last moments with his family before the outcome of the tragedy flowed inside his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Save us."</em>
</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands tightly in determination.</p>
<p>
  <em>There is no way I am going to die! Not before going back to where I originally am!</em>
</p>
<p>He collapsed to the ground. His body felt warmer than usual as his heartbeats resonated softly at his ears. The brunet slowly opened his clouded eyes and stood up, staring at himself from the mirror in front of him. The vision slowly cleared, and he almost stumbled upon seeing the deep orange flame burning on his forehead and the irises of his eyes which had turned into a lighter orange. He felt lighter, and somehow, his mind was calmer and clearer.</p>
<p>"So, it seems that it is true. To be able to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode and wield the Vongola Ring other than the chosen Primo, Giotto."</p>
<p>Tsuna looked up, finding himself staring at men wearing black torn cloaks and black hats. Their faces and bodies were bandaged up, and they were holding chains in their hands.</p>
<p>"<em>The Vindice</em>," he muttered softly, recognising them instantly.</p>
<p>"Oh, it seems that you can identify us."</p>
<p>He stared at the small form similar on one of the men's shoulder who just talked to him.</p>
<p>"An organisation cannot accommodate two Skys. The power held by the Vongola will be too vast, making the state of the Mafia unstable."</p>
<p>Tsuna widened his eyes at his words.</p>
<p>"And for whatever reason, I believe you are not of this world. Am I right?"</p>
<p>He cursed inwardly, knowing how this conversation would exactly end. The brunet stared at the drawer by the bed, realising that he had kept the pills and the gloves inside.</p>
<p>"You are a dangerous entity, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There is nowhere for you to run."</p>
<p>His senses suddenly picked up something as his heart throbbed in response simultaneously, and he knew, without a doubt, that something was coming. The air in his room became foggy, and while he was absorbed in his thoughts, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and pulled him out. Before he knew it, he was standing on a deserted road metres from his house.</p>
<p>"What are you spacing out for?" He felt something being shoved into his hands. Tsuna stared at the bundle with his gloves and Dying Will pills inside, before he finally looked up, seeing a teenager with emerald green hair and eyes. Alongside him were two other men―one with spiky golden hair and a scar across his face and another wearing spectacles and a white beanie over his head.</p>
<p>"Why are we wasting time over this guy who looks like a wimp?"</p>
<p>"Ken, <em>language</em>."</p>
<p>"It couldn't be helped. It is Master's orders after all," he spoke with an indifferent tone, turning around. Someone emerged from the shadows, and Tsuna slowly widened his eyes in shock at seeing this person―a man in his early twenties with long blue hair tied up at the back and heterochromatic eyes―standing before him.</p>
<p>"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gokudera was sitting at a cafe in Italy, busily typing in his laptop regarding the research on the newest flame and box weapon which he had been modifying. Besides him, there were several boxes and rings which were scattered all over the table.</p>
<p>His phone had been vibrating for the past few minutes, and he winced slightly upon a faint explosion which happened a few miles from here, yet having the expertise in bombs and grenades, he knew the exact distance where it took place. He cursed under his breath, finishing his pizza and shutting his laptop as he grabbed his belongings and stood up, heading back to the car.</p>
<p>For some reason he could not fathom, the current state of Mafia had been unstable as of lately. The activities of using box and flame weapons, which was the main cause of places set on fires and sources of explosions, had been increasing drastically. He could comprehend that they were certainly better choices compared to normal bombs and grenades, but there was definitely something which set everything off.</p>
<p>He hopped into his car, switching the engines on as he drove off swiftly. Getting irritated by the number of calls coming in, he grabbed his cell phone and answered.</p>
<p>"You better have a good reason why you are calling me at this hour."</p>
<p>"Watch your words, Gokudera. It is your father's orders."</p>
<p>Gokudera grunted, caring less if he was the boss. The only person he would serve for his entire life was the brunet he knew in Japan, but he could not abandon his role in his family. He steered the car to the left, entering the main street.</p>
<p>"And what does he want me to do?"</p>
<p>"Distract the Rigano Family and gather information on what they are searching."</p>
<p><em>'Again?'</em> he thought. He frowned, realising that this was getting more suspicious the more he thought about it. He had been doing this for weeks, but surprisingly enough, most of the information he collected were not useful. And he doubted that he could probe more from the other regarding the main purpose.</p>
<p>"I got it. Now stop calling me," he said, ending the call and throwing the phone to the back of the car. He stepped on the accelerator, speeding past rows of vehicles and entering the expressway. He reached the destination thirty minutes later, and as he pulled the car to a stop at a far corner, he peered at the main base of the Rigano Family behind the fences which looked exceptionally empty, wondering if it was too quiet.</p>
<p>He approached the entrance, staring at the camera cautiously. His eyes widened slightly upon noticing something which was attached to it, realising that it was the latest technology to be able to freeze the current footage to make it seemed that nothing had happened. He placed his foot at the ledge, climbing up and jumping over swiftly as he landed on the other side. As he walked, his foot kicked onto something on the ground. The silver-haired man looked down, and to his slight shock, realising that it was a body.</p>
<p>Gokudera stepped inside the mansion, seeing men lying everywhere motionlessly. He approached one and, after wearing gloves, touched his neck, feeling the faint pulse which was definitely still there. He presumed that they were just knocked out, and the enemy which ambushed them was not aiming to finish them off.</p>
<p>He walked up the stairs, seeing the main hall ahead. For precaution, he slipped a ring into his finger, putting his hand into his pocket where the box weapon laid. He pushed the doors open, seeing two figures standing at the glass panes. One of them―a woman in his mid-twenties with dark blue hair―noticed him instantly and turned, jumping out of the building. The other was the boss of the Rigano Family, and as he looked closer, he did not seem to be in a good state either.</p>
<p>"It is so like your father to plan this," he laughed out when he saw him, wheezing halfway.</p>
<p>"Who did this?" he questioned. The plump man just chuckled in response.</p>
<p>"It does not matter. But this makes it more certain that there is indeed someone else in the Vongola who is able to use the Vongola Sky Ring besides the Primo."</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh you did not know? I thought your father would have notified you since he sent you here―" The sentence cut off halfway as he grabbed his collar, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Italy will never be peaceful again." He took in his last breath, before he went still. Gokudera cursed, letting him go. He then searched through his pockets, taking out notes in a handwriting which was so messy that he could not even understand. As he flipped through each of them, one photo slipped out, falling to the floor.</p>
<p>He picked it up, staring at the grey background. There was an orange flame lit, and he peered at the silhouette of the person who was there. And although the resolution was bad, he recognised his face features and that pair of orange eyes which shone so fiercely in this darkness instantly.</p>
<p>"T-Tsuna..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yamamoto stepped out in the open, sighing contently as he stared at the moon above. Checking that he still had his belongings with him, he set off to the bus stop, intending to take a bus back to the dorms where he and his team mates would be staying during the period of the national tournament in Osaka.</p>
<p>"Save me...!"</p>
<p>He stopped momentarily, wondering if he had heard wrongly. He slowed his pace a little, picking up faint sounds which definitely came from the alley just right in front of him. Yamamoto gripped his exercise bag tightly by his shoulders as he turned and went inside, his eyes looking around as he proceeded cautiously. He then stopped, his eyes widening in shock at a child which was surrounded by adults at the other end, and with something which looked like weapons in their hands, they certainly did not intend on letting him go.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but no one is supposed to see this."</p>
<p>"Treat it as a lesson learnt. Never see what you are not supposed to see." Another ruffian raised the bat at the cowering child, and just as he was about to strike, Yamamoto ran up and gave a punch on his face, sending him flying to the wall. He then picked the boy up swiftly and was about to get out of the alley when he saw another man blocking the path.</p>
<p>"And there is someone foolish enough to mind his own business," he sneered, slapping the racket in his hand as he slowly approached. He could feel the boy shivering, tucking his head into his shoulder. Yamamoto eyed them closely, stepping back as his back hit the wall.</p>
<p>"Now we have to clean up two extra bodies..."</p>
<p>"It cannot be helped. We are only ordered to test out the newly-invented weapons and find the person in the Vongola who is able to use <em>that</em>. It is said that he is in Japan, although I could never figure out how he has the same appearance as the Primo. An illegitimate child, perhaps?" the man said, only to be slapped by his partner standing beside him.</p>
<p>"Shut up! You are slipping too much information! Although..." he peered at them for the longest moment, and he paled upon seeing the devilish grin on his face widening.</p>
<p>"Since they are here, why not use those weapons on <em>them</em>?"</p>
<p>Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, knowing who they were implying. A powerful fist was swung at him. He barely dodged it, wincing at a slight cut inflicted on his face. He hugged the child closer, staring at the front as he noticed a warehouse just metres ahead. He then wondered why it was glowing in a blue light, and the light seemed to be getting brighter.</p>
<p>"Behind you!"</p>
<p>He only heard a shout, before the entire place exploded into flames. A strong gust of wind blew straight at his face, causing him to turn away as he grimaced at the large amount of dust and smoke coming his way. There was another scream, and it was only a few seconds later when he realised that it was the boy who was crying as his finger pointed at a direction. He turned, widening his eyes upon seeing the racket descending on his head.</p>
<p>"Maximum Burst!"</p>
<p>A flash of blue, and something which looked like a swallow flew past. A sudden tranquility washed over him, too quick for him to comprehend. Yamamoto slowly turned around, his gaze following a white hawk which settled onto a mass of blond hair, before he stared at a uniform man with light blue eyes. He almost smiled in relief upon seeing someone who was able to help them, only to falter as the opening of the rifle was aimed at him.</p>
<p>"How much have you heard?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The bell jingled, and he turned to the door, seeing the hitman at the entrance.</p>
<p>"You already knew right? That it is going to happen?"</p>
<p>"And I told you that a payment is required―"</p>
<p>"Cut the crap. How do you <em>not know</em>?"</p>
<p>Reborn approached the counter, glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Right, <em>Kawahira</em>?"</p>
<p>Kawahira sighed again, picking up the towel as he continued cleaning the glasses.</p>
<p>"I refrain you from saying my name out in the public."</p>
<p>"So, do you know anything in regards to these incidents happening recently?" the hitman questioned, clearly ignoring his previous statement. His gaze remained downcast, his shallow breaths resonating with the faint rhythm of his heartbeats. He could feel something akin to emotions surfacing, yet he forced it down, reminding himself that he was only doing his role.</p>
<p>"That boy is also a successor of Vongola."</p>
<p>Obsidian eyes widened in shock. Even he expected himself to resist, but he just said it so easily.</p>
<p>"He is chosen and approved by the Ring, which is something both of us can't deny," he continued in a monotone voice. "Yet, the Vongola cannot hold two strong powers of that same element. The power will become greatly unbalanced, and will eventually lead to its downfall."</p>
<p>He stared at the list of people he had gathered, stopping at one as he stared at the face of the brunet known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.</p>
<p>"And this is only the beginning."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>